Deadly Affection
by Geezorbee
Summary: Bella has a little accident in Phoenix, causing her to escape to her fathers little hideout, Forks. There things doesn't exactly go to plan, but is that necessarily a bad thing? AlicexBella. Slightly AU.
1. Every cloud has a silver lining

Disclaimer: I do not, or will ever, own Twilight... /3

**Chapter 1**

**Isabella PoV**

It was just like any other sunny day here in Phoenix, scorching hot and a cloudless sky overhead. I turned my head and watched from the window of my biology class and saw the little birds flying around, trying to find a shady spot to cool down in this boiling heat.

''Attention class!'' The teacher yelled out, causing the entire class to go silent and look up to the teacher. ''Today we are going to dissect frogs''

I groaned, not because of the frogs, but because of me, handling a scalpel, was my worst nightmare. I raised my hand, hopefull that the teacher would show some compassion. ''Yes Swan?'' The teacher asked.

''May I be excused from class? Me and sharp objects get along like ice cream and a crowbar'' I asked softly.

''No you may not. I bet there are several students that would rather skip this task, and if I let some get off the hook, more would follow. Therefore everyone has to stay. Any other questions?'' The teachers replied with a sickly sweet tone of voice.

And now I was starting to _really_ hate my biology teacher. Suddenly something appeared in my right eye, it was like a mini tv, showing me the exact same room, but it was dark, apparently after school hours. Well... more like the middle of the night really, and there was a single shoe right next to the teachers desk. I had a feeling that something had happened, so I tried leaning forward in my chair, to inch the vision forward so I could see what was behind the desk. As if on command, the screen went blank for a second, then came into view again, and what I saw made me gasp.

The teacher was sitting with his hands up towards where I was. From what I could see, he had been in a fight. His nose was obviously broken, and blood was dribbling down to his mouth. That sweet, delicious blood which smells so absolutely mouthwatering.

And then it was gone, and I had been so absorbed with the... what could you call it? Vision? Anyway, I hadn't noticed that the teacher had given out a dead frog, which was dripping some sort of liquid onto the table, and a scalpel to everyone in the classroom, including me.

''The task is on the piece of paper next to you, now please start. And have fun'' The teacher said with a smirk on his face, aimed for me obviously.

So I shakily picked up the scalpel, scared beyond words to be holding something so sharp in my hand, and I have to gut a frog with this? _'God must be testing me or something, that or he hates my guts' _I thought silently. It was obviously the latter.

I lost my grip on the scalpel, sending it falling towards the floor, and on pure reflex I streched my right hand out to grab it in mid-air. Not the smartest thing in the world for me to do.

The soft sound of tearing flesh was barely noticable to my ears, but it was there, and I closed my eyes and waited for the pain to come. What happened next was just....bizarre. I felt _good_.... you know, that kind of good that comes from the exact opposite thing, not gettting a scalpel stuck in the palm of your hand. _'Does this make me emo?'_ I wondered off-handedly while supressing a moan.

I opened my eyes to see that I had started to bleed pretty badly, and the scalpel was still buried in my hand. I sat back up in the chair and put my hand on the table, only to hear a gasp from the boy sitting next to me.

''How did you do that? And why are you not crying or screaming or something?'' He almost yelled out, getting the attention of the entire classroom, including the teacher. I _really_ wanted to shove it up his face and scream _'I told you so!'_ but I figured it would make things worse.

The teacher ran towards me, with a panicked look in his eyes, while saying. ''Oh God, how in the world did you manage this?''

I wrapped my left hand around the handle of the scalpel, and choked on my breath as the feeling surged through my body. When I disturbed the wound, I felt my clit throb, causing my breath to get stuck in my throat. I was becoming flustered and worried with the fact that I was enjoying stabbing myself, but I would gladly take the pleasure instead of pain any day.

As all the students watched, I yanked the scalpel out, but this time the pleasure was too much, and I couldn't completely suppress my moan, and it sounded like a big cat's purr. _'This is so going to hell...'_ I mentally told myself.

The now open wound bled rapidly, and me plus blood usually equals vomit, but this time, not so much. There was an eerie tingling in the wound, which I couldn't say I've felt before, but it was good. It felt like I was becoming whole, like I've met my soulmate. And that worried me for a bit.

I broke out of my little bubble and saw the teacher and several students, staring at me like I'd grown a second head.

''May I go see the nurse now?'' I asked impatiently, eager to get away from the situation.

''Yeah, go ahead'' the teacher replied absent-mindedly.

And so I practially ran out of the classroom, towards the nurse's office. While I was walking, I stared at the wound and my hand, and carefully poked it with my finger. A jolt of pleasure shot through me, further soaking my already wet panties. It was still bleeding pretty badly, so I closed my hand to stop the bleeding, the pressure sending another jolt of pleasure every few seconds.

By the time I was at the nurse's office, my nether regions were taking a bath, while the blood had stopped dripping from my hand.

The nurse noticed me, and waved me over to her. 'How did you do this dear?' She asked softly, while reaching out and grabbing my wrist. ''You have to open your hand dear'' Which I did.

While the bleeding had stopped, obvious by the dried blood that now stained my hand, it was not so obvious as to where the wound was. _'Probably because of all the blood...'_ I thought to myself.

''I have to wash away the dried blood, okay? It might sting a little'' The nurse said, reaching for a little piece of cloth that smelled funny, and started cleaning my hand. I stared at my palm with morbid curiosity as the blood was gone, and all that was left, was an undamaged hand. There wasn't even a small scar left to indicate there ever was a wound there.

''Well that is strange... '' The nurse trailed off, flipping my hand over to check for a wound, which wasn't there.

_'Did I really cut myself? Or am I dreaming?What's going on here!? I can swear that I cut myself, I remember it standing squarely in my hand.... and the blood had to come from somewhere....'_ I was brought out of my musing by the nurse again.

''I don't have time for you young kids and your jokes, get back to class'' She said impatiently, shooing me out of her office.

The world was litteraly spinning for me, so I went outside and sat down on a bench, soaking up some sun. So far today, I've seen something that wasn't happening, I've stabbed myself and nearly came from the feeling, the wound healed in less than 5 minutes with no visible signs of there ever BEING a wound in the first place.... _'What's going on?!'_ I sighed and leaned my head back against the bench.

Today was too much.

After I had relaxed a bit, I went back to the classroom. I was clearly in denial, but I'd take denial over the alternative any day, so I got to my seat and sat down. In front of me was a bloody scalpel, not from a frog, but a human. It wasn't until I sat down that I noticed the room was deathly quiet, and everyone staring at me, even the teacher.

I ignored them, and pulled up a pen and started doodling on my notebook.

''How's the hand?'' The boy next to me asked nervously. It was obvious he had asked the question on everyone's mind, as everyone sat on the edge of their seats in anticipation of my answer.

''It's fine'' I mumbled back to him, and continued my doodling.

I saw his jaw drop from the corner of my eye but before I could do anything, he gripped my right hand and forced me to drop my pen. He pulled my hand up to his face, looking intently into my palm.

''What the hell? What are you, you freak!'' He shouted, while backing away from me, leaving me confused and uncertain.

Suddenly the classroom came alive after my neighbour had his little moment. Different cries of things like 'freak' and 'monster' were bellowed in the now frenzied classroom, where everyone seemed to keep their distance from me.

Even with the teacher screeching for everyone to be quiet, the students kept shouting. And in a very 'dramatic' cliche, I picked up my bag and ran from the classroom, and as I came close to some of them, they jumped back in their chairs to stay away from me, falling over in the attempt.

Luckily I didn't live far from the school, no more than 5 minutes walk, but I ran like hell today. Did all that really happen?

When I got home I ran to my room and locked it, before I dived onto my bed and started crying. Not that I was sad, but my dumb eyes would tear when I was raving mad. Why the hell would they say stuff like that? Wasn't it all good that I was okay? Dumb, immature kids!

It was safe to presume that it did really happen. I really did stab my hand during class, only for it to be gone 5 minutes later. How did that happen, and how does it work?

This better be a bad dream.

I woke up when the phone rang. Maybe it was a dream. I pulled the phone out of my pocket and looked at the display to see who was calling. It was Crystal, my best friend in the whole world.... Well more like the only friend I had, but I would still forfeit my life to save hers.

''Hey Crystal'' I said as I answered the phone.

''Hey Bells! Listen, I gotta talk to you, okay? Can you come down to the swing set?'' Crystal asked. She sounded upset about something, did she know?

''Yeah sure, when?'' I replied groggily, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

''Now'' She answered and hung up. Wierd, I've never heard her like that before.

When I got out of bed I noticed it was dark outside, so I looked at my phone. The clock was 11:18pm, and I wasn't actually allowed to go outside after 10:30, but this sounded like an emergency, and I wasn't going to leave my friend hanging. So I snuck out my window and started walking.

The swings was just down the street, and after a few minutes of walking, I could see it. There was a shadow on one of the swings, which I assumed was Crystal, rocking back and forth with her arms wrapped around herself.

''Hey Crystal!'' I called from a distance. She turned around so her face was now illuminated by the street lights, and she was crying. Everything happened very quickly after that.

The vision thingy that I had seen with my teacher was no longer a little tv in my right eye, was now taking up my entire right eye. And what I saw now was much more gruesome.

I saw her tied up on the bench in the same playground that we were at right now, but it was a bit darker. Justin, a tall guy that's in my biology class, was cutting her pants open with a knife. His intentions was as clear as the sun is bright.

I didn't want to see any more so I focused on my left eye, seeing that I was right next to Crystal. She was mumbling something, but I couldn't figure out what.

''Crystal? What's the matter? Are you hurt?'' I asked worridly, checking her over. Appart from her crying, she looked OK.

I froze when I heard another voice behind me. It was Justin. I turned around, and saw him and 3 other boys from school, walking towards us in a group. Justin pulled a small knife out of his pocket, the knife that I just saw, cutting Crystal's clothing.

''My my, what have we here? The freak and her friend out alone at this time of day'' Justin said with a smirk on his face.

I looked around for anything that could be used to help us escape. We were standing on sand, there was a stick two feet from my foot, and.... Justin's motorcycle was leaned against a tree behind them. I have never been very good at planning, but when it counts, I can figure out anything... Hehe, Crystal usually calls me MacGuyver every time I do something smart.

And so I started to play my part. I smiled timidly at the boys, walking closer to Crystal. When I was close enough to her, I put my hand on her hip, and crushed my breasts against her arm, while breathing into her ear.

''Play along Crystal, I got a plan'' I whispered to her, before kissing her behind her ear. She appeared to have understood what I meant, and leaned back, giving me better access to her neck. I continued kissing her down her neck, before I got back up and whispered to her again.

''See that bike over there? The keys are still there. We're gonna walk sensually towards the boys, get down to the ground, and throw sand into their faces okay?'' I kissed her earlobe, so they wouldn't get suspicious. ''Then I'm gonna get that stick over there and smash Justin's face in. Then you go for a few of his friends, while I finish Justin. Kick them in the nuts or something, just cripple them'' I licked her behind her ear, earning a shiver from Crystal. ''And then we get the fuck outta here. Ready?'' I finished, and Crystal nodded slightly.

''Is there anything we can help you boys with?'' I said with my best 'flirt' voice, sad to say, but it sucked. I started walking towards them, swaying my hips in the process, and from the corner of my eye I saw Crystal doing the same, although a little shaky, beside me.

The boys visibly stiffened a bit, they obviously didn't expect this twist. Justin was the first to snap out of it, as he got a gleeful smirk plastered on his face, disgusting slimeball. ''Yes I belive there is something you could help us with'' he said with a sickening smile, while his free hand ventured down to his pants.

I thanked god that by now, we had gotten to where the stick was, and I signaled Crystal with a quick look. Simultaniously we dropped down, sticking our asses out for them to think we would do what they wanted, causing them to watch us, with their eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. I grabbed as much sand as I could with both my hands, and gave Crystal another look. Her hands was buried in the sand, and an evil smile was taking over her face.

''Let's do it'' She whispered, and I nodded. I whipped around, throwing all the sand I had in my hands in the direction of the boys, aiming for their heads. They didn't even have time to react, before the sand was stuck in their eyes, and they all started shouting swear words.

I picked up the stick, and charged forward. Crystal was already next to the boy behind Justin, and gave him a sickening kick to the nuts, which made me want to wince if the circumstances was any different.

''This is what you get when you try to rape girls'' I said to him, as Justin flailed his knife around in empty space. I took my stance, which my dad had taught me when he wanted me to start baseball, and swung the stick with all the strength and vengance I could muster. I hit him below his left eye, leaving a long cut and a broken nose on the boy that was now whimpering on the ground. His knife had dropped to the ground, right in front of me.

I heard a third boy whimper as Crystal gave another one a patented kick to the nuts. _'Good idea...'_ I figured, so I landed a kick to Justin's nuts aswell. The force of the impact rattled my leg, and sent a howling Justin rolling five feet away from me. I must have gotten stronger aswell, I hope I castrated him with that kick.

A fourth yelp signaled that Crystal had gotten the last of them down, so I turned around and ran to her.

''Now we get away from here, okay?'' I said, as I took her hand and ran towards the motorcycle. I jumped on and Crystal got on behind me, as I turned the key and heard the engine roar to life, before driving off into the distance. To safety.

**Please review, I need some constructive critisism to make it better =)**


	2. Place of thinking

Disclaimer: Have never, or will ever, own twilight or any of the characters. I just take them out for a spin =)

**Oh and I gotta thank Crystal for letting me use her in the first chapter! =D**

**THANK YOU CRYSTAL!**

**Chapter 2**

**Alice PoV**

Wind wipped past my head as I ran at full speed through the forest to my private place, the small waterfall hidden in the outskirt of the state.I was on my way back from a small hunting trip, when the vision hit me. The vision of a person who's entire body was blurred, that was going to enter my life, and change it in ways I could not ever imagine. All the emotions I felt well up in me as I saw this person, the love and security that radiated from my unbeating heart, which I could swear was beating this very moment. It was unlike anything I had ever felt or heard about, so intense and all consuming. Is this love?

When it was over, I started running again, as I had stopped when the vision hit me. I needed a place to sit down and think this over, without the possibility of my mindreading brother snooping around, therefore I was going to my waterfall, to figure it out. Alone.

I could hear the waterfall now, and after ten more seconds I was on the cliff of the waterfall, listening to the calming ruckus, relaxing my body. I had just gotten calm enough to start recollecting myself, when another vision hit me. I had him pushed up against a wall at school, in a rather rough manner. I can't wait. I will see this beautiful being in my school soon enough, the leaves had not turned to autumn's colors yet, and autumn was only a couple of weeks away. Only a couple of weeks and I will see this strange, that makes me feel so good.

We exchanged some words, which I was incapable of hearing, due to my fact that I was happy out of my mind, litteraly. If anyone saw me here, they would probably thought I was a drug addict, coming here to commit suicide or something.

As the vision continued, I gasped in horror. I saw my hand force his chin to the side, and my face moved in, towards his now unprotected neck, my mouth open and my fangs bared. I stopped an inch away, sticking out my tounge, and licking across the life giving vein that pulsed with the delightful liquid that sustain my species. The very smell worked like an aphrodisiac, making me wet, even though I didn't directly smell it. I have never been able to _smell_ things through my vision before.

And as my teeth touched the skin of his neck, everything turned black, and I was back in the present.

''NOOOOO!''

The sound of my shrill scream tore through the forest surrounding me, causing flocks of birds to fly out of the safety of the trees and into the sky, to avoid potential threat. Which I was, but mostly to those that cares about me. My mother and father figure, for keeping to myself and sulking all the time. My gay 'brothers' for not always rejecting anything they say or do. In my defense, all they say or do, pisses me off! And there was also my 'perfect' sister and her boyfriend. God, a bimbo with a stick the size of Mt. Everest up her ass, and that perverted retard that goes along with her every whim.

It was just my mother and father figure that I actually cared about hurting, the rest was just in the package. I didn't like them, and they didn't like me, we just kept together for safety.

And then there was him. The first person I would fall in love with, and I would kill him because of my nature, my instincts.

**Please review people! I want some reviews! XD Tell me what you feel about the story, I don't mind if it's 2 words or 200, just write ur opinion =)**

**Cheers! **


	3. Aftermath

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight... sadface ='(

**Chapter 3**

**Isabella PoV**

When we got to Forks, I drove to the college in the senter of town, and over to the little shop I remembered buying toys from when I still lived here. From there I remembered the road me and dad used to walk up to the house. Taking the last right turn, we saw the old battered house ahead of us.

Charlie's car was not in the driveway, so he was probably still at work, even though it was past 5pm on a friday night. I felt bad for Charlie, being a cop in this docile little place, and wondered what he did to get the hours to pass by while at the station.

After parking in the driveway with the stolen motorcycle, Crystal and I got off and went to the door, which I was sure was locked before I even got here. Charlie always had a nack for locking doors, even if he was inside. Too bad I knew he always hid a key in the ceramic turtle that was perched next to the welcome mat. Picking up the turtle, I smirked as I heard the key rattle inside it's hollow nose, and not two seconds later, I was unlocking the door.

As we got inside, I quickly noticed that Charlie hadn't cleaned the place for a while. By the looks of it, Charlie needed help keeping the house together. There was dust everywhere, and dozen empty beer bottles next to the chair that was the most used furniture in the entire house, seeing how ragged the thing was. _'He would probably live in that thing if he could'_ I thought to myself, and was surprised that I felt sadness sweeping over me as I did.

''I'll check if their's any food around, just sit down here and watch the TV meanwhile'' I told Crystal, before scurrying off to the kitchen. I was starved, but driving for two days straight with only a single stop to get a hot dog and gasoline would do that to you.

Opening the fridge, I found some rice and chicken with pepper sauce stashed in the back, behind a good portion of steak, with potatoes and vegetables. Knowing which he would take, due to Charlie drooling as he smelled steak when I was younger, I shared the chicken and rice between to plates which I found right next to the fridge, and pouring some of the sauce over both plates. As I was about to put the dirty pots and pans into the dishwasher, I saw that both it, and the sink, filled with just about everything you can find in a kitchen. I left what I had been holding in my hands on the table for now, and put a plate into the microwave and started it.

Feeling sorry for Charlie, I started cleaning up all the things that was just laying about, stacking them with things similar to it. I even put on the dishwasher, even though it would probaby need to run 3 times just to get everything clean again. Why he had so much, I didn't have a clue, maybe he was buying new every few days, to lazy for clean them.

Around five minutes later I walked back into the living room, where I found Crystal sitting on a more modest, but nice, couch. Putting them down so we can sit next to eachother, I walked back into the kitchen and got us some water.

''So, what are we going to do now?'' Crystal asked timidly when I came back with the water.

''I... I don't know'' I sighed, feeling helpless. ''But I bed Charlie would know what to do, when he gets here. He's a cop, so he should know what to do in a situation like this'' I told her, truly beliving that he could help us out.

We ate in silence, watching afv on the tv, but none of us was laughing. What had I done? Why did I commit those crimes? Sure it was in self defense, but still, Charlie would hate me for breaking the law, and with Charlie hating me, I wasn't sure it would be possible for me to stay here. If he decided not to let me stay here, I didn't know where I would go. I certainly couldn't go back after what I did.

As the hours passed by, Crystal asked if she could use the shower. Not wanting to be mean, and with the situation we had been in, I didn't bother to tell her how terrible she looked, and I probably looked just as bad.

While she was taking a shower, I went to my old bedroom, which I found was the exactly the same as the day I left, and made an extra bed for Crystal to sleep on, but even though it was on the floor, next to my bed, it was better than the ditch we slept in last night.

Walking back out towards the bathroom, I nearly ran into Crystal, who was enveloped in steam. She looked absolutely exhausted and broken, so I told her to go to sleep, and let me take care of the talking. She agreed wholeheartedly, as the prospect of a real bed and a good nights sleep was very high on her on her to-do list.

After I was done taking a shower for myself, I went downstairs to the living room, where the tv was still on. It was 10.45pm when Charlie got home, and he wasn't having a good day. If I hadn't heard the cruiser park outside in the driveway I wouldn't have paid attention to the slight squeak of the door opening, or the taps that gave away his movement.

''Dad, it's just me, Bella!'' I called out to the door.

I heard him sigh as he holstered the gun again. _'Wonder if getting shot is better than stabbed...'_ I thought to myself, but I stopped the thought in it's tracks, and berated myself for even thinking that. Unfortunatly the idea was tingling in the back of my mind.

''Bella? What are you doing here?'' Charlie asked after he walked into the living room, while looking around the room to check if there was anyone else there.

''Dad, I'm in trouble, I need your help'' I answered truthfully, though a little timidly.

His face became so pale I was getting afraid he might pass out, but alas, no such luck.

''You're pregnant?!'' He yelled hoarsely, followed by a long string of swear words, and a murderous gleam in his eyes.

''Wha.. NO! No I'm not pregnant dad, relax!'' I yelled quickly, causing him to stop for a second.

During the next 5 minutes I explained what had happened at the swingset, but left out certain pieces about some facts he really didn't need to know, and told him how I couldn't go back. At that moment I could swear I saw the cheerful dad I once had, before mom left him.

He even asked me if I needed anything at all, but I told him me and Crystal had already eaten, and that she was upstairs, sleeping. He told me he would call the police back in Phoenix and tell them off the accident, then drive down there with the bike we had stolen, and return it to it's owner, but I got the feeling that Charlie wasn't going to give it back in the same condition as it was now.

Crystal would have to call her parents in the morning, but she would have to go back home.

Other than that, Charlie was obviously so happy you would think he'd done drugs, which with him being a cop, I didn't find very likely. When we had figured it out what to do, I went back upstairs and snuck into my room as silently as I could, so i wouldn't wake Crystal up. After throwing the clothes down on the floor next to my bed, I laid down and relaxed, and just when I felt that little tingle of sleep dragging me into dreams unknown, I head Crystal start writhing.

Sitting up, I saw her shake her head violently from side to side. ''No... No get away... get away from me! No..... Bella help me.....'' And then she sat up suddenly, panting hard.

''Crystal? Are you okay?'' I asked softly, even though I figured she had a nightmare, and I didn't blame her.

''Bella... would you...'' She said before she gulped silently, staring at me through the dark room. ''Would you mind if I slept next to you?'' She asked timidly. ''I keep having nightmares...''

''Of course I wouldn't mind Crystal... Come here'' I told her softly, with a smile grazing my lips. I didn't really want to sleep alone, for I was sure I would get nightmares aswell. I couldn't sleep all last night, because I got the same nightmare every time I fell asleep.

She got out of her bed, and walked over to me, where I held the quilt up for her to slip into the bed. I stared at her as she scooted closer and closer until she had her head on my shoulder.

''I keep seeing them... Justice and the others... only we don't get away...'' She choked out, crying now.

''It's okay Crystal'' I told her, stroking her hair slowly, and putting my chin on top of her head. ''I won't let them get you Crystal.... Now sleep'' I told her. And with a gentle sigh, I felt Crystal relax. After a minute I noticed a difference in her breathing, and figured she was asleep. So I put my hand back down and relaxed myself.

I didn't even last a minute before I felt sleep drag me off into the land of dreams again, with the final thought. _'I wonder how things are gonna play out, now that I'm back in good old, boring Forks'_

**So that was a new chapter. I must say, I love the reviews I'm getting from all you guys, it's deeply appreciated.**

**And again, review if you got the time, anything you want to say, say it, or let it be for all of eternity or whatever the shit is that they say in weddings lol :P**

**Ps. I start work on monday.... Like apprentice electrician or whatever it's called... so I'm probably gonna use alot more time to update now....**

**I'll try to get atleast once or twice a week though =D**

**Cheers!**


	4. Shopping and a whiff of the future

Disclaimer: I do not, or will never own Twilight.... I don't have the fantasy to invent such brilliant work =) Hail Stephenie Meyer! =O

**Chapter 4**

**Alice PoV**

I was still sitting on the rock next to the waterfall, in complete shock, infuriated with myself and angry that I was a vampire. I would give anything to be a human, so I could stay with the one I would've come to love. But alas, the change is permanent, so I can't go back, but I can't stay away from him either. I'm too selfish for that. So I would hunt more often to dampen the thirst, so that I wouldn't be thirsty enough to loose control, but I knew in the back of my mind, that if she smelled anything like the vision, it wouldn't make a difference.

With a shaky belief that I would be able to control myself, I got up and ran back to the house. I ended up breaking several branches and small bushes as I ran with my mind busy with other thoughts._ 'What would he be like? Will he like me? I need to go buy some new clothes!'_

When I finally got to the house, I only found Carlisle and Esme down in the living room. They were watching an old black and white movie from back in the day, and caressing eachother. It was obvious where the others was, as all of the moaning, groaning and beds cracking in two different stories of the house, namely from the straight pair and the gay pair of the kids' rooms. I also felt the arousal that Jasper was obviously projecting, and with 3 other sources feeding his own, it got pretty difficult not to.

I growled as I yet again had to be reminded that everyone in the family but me had someone to be with. ''I'm going out to shop. I'll cya later'' I told them through gritted teeth. I couldn't stand feeling like this. Horny and alone, with the promise of someone in the near future. And I have to say, the waiting is killing me.

''Take the mercedes if you want'' Carlisle told me, before turning around and planting a kiss on Esme's neck. I flinched slightly, remembering the vision I had. Esme noticed.

''What's the matter Alice? You seem worse than usual, did you see something happening?'' Esme asked, before she sighed as Carlisle continued his assault.

I grimaced and turned around. ''I'll tell you when I get home'' I said while walking out of the room. She would hear me perfectly anyway, and I didn't want to see another couple bask in eachothers presence, not before I had met the person of the future.

I got the keys for the mercedes on my way to the garage, jumped into it, and drove off. It was 4pm on a cloudy saturday, which was perfect for shopping, so I decided to get down to Port Angeles and buy me some clothes.

**Isabella PoV**

Dad was radiating happiness the entire day. He had even made breakfast for the both of us the following morning. While we were eating, Charlie even called the Phoenix police and explained what had happened, he told me the bike had not been reported stolen, but that didn't come as a surprise. _'Haha, tried to rape two girls, and ended up with a beating, and a bike less. Bitch got served!'_ I mentally laughed.

Crystal was picked up by her mother around 2, after which, Charlie offered to take me shopping, so I would have some new clothes and other stuff I needed. While the drive to Port Angeles in Charlie's police cruiser contained me ducking every time someone passed us, it was well worth it. By the end of an hour long shopping, I had a everything I needed, including a load of new clothes, some comfy sweats, some random sweaters, and a very sexy heap of underwear

The way back was alittle more annoying. First there was the black mercedes with the tinted windows, so you couldn't see who was inside it, that nearly ran into us on the way out of the parking lot, then there was the tight traffic due to a lot of people leaving for the weekend, I sat down in the legspace than I did in the seat on the way home. This caused Charlie to get a strong laugh every now and then.

''I can't belive that you are here'' He sighed. ''I only ever hoped of you living with me, I still can't belive that you are actually here. I'm waiting to wake up any second'' He said, followed by a small laugh, and him pinching himself.

''I missed you too dad. How about we go to the resturant and get something to eat?'' I asked him, knowing that he wasn't such a great cook._ 'I'll probably have to cook now, if he hasn't improved in the last 12 years'_ I added as a note to myself.

''Sure! You wanna go there now, or do you want to go home with the stuff first?'' He said enthusiastically.

I figured since Forks is such a small town, and being in a police car, it would be pretty safe. ''No it's okay dad, we can go now''

**Alice PoV**

I had just gotten past the police cruiser, driven by an old man who was obviously a cop and a young girl that physically looked like she was a year younger than me, that I nearly drove into at the parking lot, and out of the car, when I smelled it. I could remember it from just yesterday! But it was so much more delicious than in the vision, and I noticed that it smelled.... female. As I took in another deep breath, my knees buckled beneath my as my mouth flooded with venom. My eyes fluttered and I couldn't think of anything else than the divine smell, which even though it was diluted in the air, made my skin tingle. It made my throat burn with an unsatiable thirst beyond anything I had imagined possible before. _'I need to get out of here, or I will hurt someone' _Was the first thought I was able to put together, as I got back into the car and swirved onto the road.

I only got out on the main road, before I stopped on the curb and walked into the adjacent forest, the clean air clearing my mind. I felt like I was on top of the world, and nothing could get me down. But now that I was able to think again, I realised how wrong I had been. It was not a man I was going to meet in school, it was a girl. I have never really mingled with anyone outside my family, so I didn't know whether I was into guys or girls, but it was pretty obvious to me now. I was gay, but I was kind of relieved that I was. I never really got along with men anyway. They all act so... repelling, arrogant and obnoxious.

I could feel fluttering in my stomach as it hit me like a bombshell. _'She was already here! She is so close to me, yet so far away'_ I felt like like giggling like a little girl.

Without thinking it through, I had gotten back to the car and was driving back to the parking lot to track her scent. To find the one with the scent that could drive me crazy.

**Hehe =) I'm kinda getting off the original plan here, was just gonna go ahead and do the 'meeting' chapter, but I decided against it. I like torturing you guys a whole lot more xD**

**Nahh just kidding, I just felt like I had to write of how big Alice's obsession with her is. And it was also to you guys out there who didn't get the picture that Alice THOUGHT it was a guy only because she never had any preferances with guy/girl before. Cheer! =)**

**Now if you would be so kind, leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Ohh and sorry, but don't expect me to update so fast in the future, it's just that I got in touch with my muse today =D**


	5. Tracking

Disclaimer: Getting boring... No I don't own Twilight... never will.

**Chapter 5**

**Alice PoV**

I tasted the air as I got out of the car, dragging in deep breaths of the addictive smell, which sadly was so diluted that I could barely notice it. I could smell the faint, tantalising smell coming from the direction of Forks, and going back the same way. But I wouldn't really be able to track her safely before dark.

Taking a chance, I drove back towards Forks, tapping my fingers against the steeringwheel impatiently, waiting for the dusk to set in. Then I could pursue her on foot, smelling my way to her, instead of guessing where she would be. Just as I got off the highway, heading into forks, I decide to get out of the car and see if I could sniff her in the air.

**Isabella PoV**

I watched as Charlie finished his steak and cobbler in peace. I was finished with my food nearly five minutes ago, so I sat there and watched dad, happily munching away.

''Dad... What are we going to do about my education?'' I asked him. The thought had come out of thin air, as if someone planted the thought in my head. Or it was just remembering that Charlie was the one always pestering about how important education is.

''I already took care of that. You start on monday, bright and early!'' He said strictly, lifting his eyes up from his food to stare at me, waiting for a teenage response. I didn't give him one.

''Fine. But I'm not going to school in the cruiser!'' I demanded hotly. It was the only thing that was an absolute no-no about starting school up here. It would be worse than going back and having a date with Justin for crying out loud!

''That won't be a problem'' He answered nonchalantly. He was hiding something, that much was obvious, but what could he be hiding? _'Maybe he knew someone that could drive me to school. Maybe it's a boy he wants me to hook up with... on second thought, that's highly unlikely after the little incident I was in'_ I thought to myself, trying to come up with possible explanations, but ending up empty.

I just sighed, a little frustrated that I couldn't figure it out, but atleast I get my demand met. ''So are you done? Can we leave? I wanna get home before it's too late'' I said, changing the subject.

''Yeah sure. Just go out to the car, I'll fix the check'' He said to me, throwing me the keys to the cruiser. As I got up and went to the door, I heard Charlie say my name to the lady behind the counter. _'And so here comes my early grave, my own dad ratting me out to everybody, how his daughter is 'home at last'. I bet by monday the entire school will already know my name and who my father is. Now I surely won't get many friends. Noone wanna be friends with one who's dad __comes to break up your party'_ I sighed in remorse, feeling a bit down.

Walking out in the parking lot, I got to the passenger side door and put the key in the lock when I heard the rustling of bushes on the other side of the road. I quickly turned my head around and peered towards the sound, finding nothing but the pitch black entrance to the forest. Getting anxious, I turned the key around and whipped the car door open, jumping in and closing the door as quickly as I could, locked the door and put the keys in the ignition.

I kept staring towards the forest, checking to see any kind of movement at all in the treeline. Any little shift of the forest caught my attention, causing my eyes to twitch back and forth across the dark, creepy forest. My senses was wired, straining to see every detail, hear every sound, and smell every different smell. Another swish of a twig and I could swear I saw...

Click! I jumped and started turning in mid-air..... Swish! I had turned around and saw.... Bang! Charlie entering the car, peering over at me in the dim light of the car.

''What's the matter Bella? It looks as if you've seen a ghost...'' Charlie said to me, sounding slightly amused. I turned back and looked towards the place where I thought I saw the outline of a person, but it was gone.

''Ohh... No it's nothing'' I said unconvincingly, throwing in a shaky laugh with it. I swear, if Charlie couldn't tell I was lying, he is the worst cop I've ever met. Ever since we got back to Forks after shopping, I'd felt like I was being followed. Being watched.

Charlie looked at me alittle more focused now, and all humor laid aside. ''Justin isn't out there, honey. There is no reason to fear him'' He said in a consoling manner.

I sighed silently. ''Yeah I guess you're right. I just feel like I'm being followed, you know. I probably sound like one of those crazy conspiracy people, thinking that the government has got us under surveillance 24/7'' I said with a more hearty laugh.

''Let's get you home. You got school in 2 days, remember. You need to sleep so you won't be the living dead when you get down there'' He told with a laugh that sounded almost proud, as he turned the key in the ignition and the engine came to life.

_'Bah.... School... It's not like I'm gonna be a stranger anyway though... Everyone is gonna know the name of the chief's daughter with Charlie telling everyone he talks to that I'm here.... Just another boring way to spend my day'_ I thought remorsefully as we drove away from the restaurant.

**Alice PoV**

I had followed the scent as I got out of the car, just when it had become dark enough for me to go undetected. The scent took me off the main road and towards the only restaurant in town, and as I took off on the small road, the smell became stronger and stronger, filling my mind with a cloudy fog which I gave in to. I had already lost control over my mind the second I got out of the car in the parking lot next to the shopping mall. It was the monster inside me that was in control, and I didn't want to stop it. I needed to see her.

As the restaurant came into view, I once again remembered how I would sink my teeth into her neck, in broad daylight, at school. This filled me with some hope that I could see her, without killing her. Atleast this once.

I was running along the dark treeline, opposite to the parking lot, when I was hit by a fresh wave of her scent. It was so delicious it made my knees wobble, and I had to hold onto a branch to keep myself upright. This smell was angelic it made venom pool in my mouth, and leaving my panties wet. My left hand ventured up underneath my top, reaching my diamond-hard nipple, and twisting it, causing my to whimper and moan.

My eyes turned longingly towards the restaurant, desperate to find the one who's smell was driving me crazy with lust. And there she was. Staring straight at me, from the police cruiser that I had nearly hit back in Port Angeles. Her gorgeous brown eyes reflecting the pace of mind as her heart, which was pounding loudly. She was anxious. But her eyes was also a, portal leading to another world, free from fighting, free from hostility, and it was dragging me in. For what seemed like forever, I felt as if I was floating in the air, entangled with her, kissing her... loving her. The feeling of being in her arms, just hugging her, made me feel complete. Satisfied in every way.

I was snapped out of my illusion as her dad opened the door, causing her to turn around in fright, breaking my trance, and bringing me back in control. Seeing her scared reminded me of my vision, of me draining her of her blood. I had to get away again, I had to run while I was still in control, before the monster in me took over and did what my vampire mind screamed for me to do. To drain her sweet delicious, mouth-watering blood.

It had been a whole two seconds since I had lost myself in her eyes, but now I had to leave. As I turned my back on the restaurant, I overheard the police officer talking to her.

''Let's get you home. You got school in 2 days, remember. You need to sleep so you won't be the living dead when you get down there'' He told her.

So she would be at school on monday. That was when I was going to meet her. When I was going to end her life.

**Yeah I'm sorry that I used all week to fix this last chapter, but I told you I started working... and it was fuckin' awesome! =D**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I try too keep you entertained with the twists I'm going to add to this story =)**

**Please review ppl =D It is the reviews from you that keeps me wanting to create more chapters for this twisted little piece of fiction.**


	6. Revelation imminent

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight... Edward would just go die alone... but he doesn't and so I don't own it. I just have Isabella and Alice do crazy shit my wierd mind comes up with =)

**Chapter 6**

**Alice PoV**

I had gotten away from the girl and the police officer, and was now running back to my car, with only but a little part of my brain focusing on anything else than her amazing eyes. The brown gates that leads to places beyond this world. I couldn't help but hope that I could somehow be with her, even if her smell causes me to lose control, and give into my murderous instincts.

Before I went into the car, I sat down on the asfalt, trying to force a vision, to see if the outcome was any different than the last time. Focusing on the girl that I had now seen, and lost myself in. The deep chocolate brown eyes, the beautiful shape her hair formed around her head, her gorgeous face...

The faint tingling of a vision stirred in the back of my mind, which it had done so many times, before the mist washed over me, and I was shown the future.

_The school parking lot was filling up with cars in the early morning, just minutes before school began. Right next to a big old red truck, was the girl of my affection, and she looked rather anxious, waiting for someone. Her eyes glowed when a silver volvo drove into the parking lot just as the first bell rung. ''Alice...'' She whispered longingly, skipping towards the car._

And then I was back in the present time, next to the car, and I jumped with joy. She would be longing for me in school, me and no one else.

Getting in the car and planting the pedal to the metal, I drove home as fast as I could, with screeching tires and whining brakes. Before two minutes had passed I was on the dirt road that lead to our house, and I wondered whether or not Edward could hear my thoughts by now.

I suddenly got the urge to sing on a hip song I had heard on the radio earlier, driving down to Port Angeles. It was called Kiss me through the phone by Soulja boy. I did take it out of context, but it sure fit my feelings at this exact time._'I just wanna kiss you, but I can't right now, so baby kiss me through the phone. Kiss me through the phone, I'll see you later on'_ I sang cheerily in my head, laughing when I heard the ruckus of the family suddenly rushing towards the door as Edward had explained I was singing in my head.

As I drove into the garage and shut the motor off, Esme, Carlisle and Edward jerked the door open and rushed to my side. I hadn't even gotten to close the door before the question was asked.

''Who are you longing for?'' The question came from Esme, and by the look on her face, she wanted to jump in and hug me to death. Even though she looked like a momma-bear, this momma-bear has more hard muscles than even the biggest bear alive.

''The new girl in town, but I don't know her name'' I trailed off. That fact bugged me and put a dent in my new found happiness. ''She was with a police officer, and she is gonna go to our school even'' I yelled, jumping up and down, replaying the vision I had before I drove home in my mind. The joy that was displayed in her face, all because I arrived. But I couldn't help it when I slipped into the vision of me shoving her up against the wall, closing in on her neck, and her divine smell.

Edward growled and looked around franticly, searching for something, his eyes was pitch-black, and he looked ready to pounce an elephant. All this made me jump out of my memory, and alert of any movement nearby.

''What the hell is going on?'' Carlisle whispered, becoming cautious aswell, trying to find a threat.

I heard Edward draw in a few gulps of air, before shaking his head violently, as if to rid himself of some nasty thoughts. ''What the hell was that smell?!'' He roared, inching towards the door, where Jasper was now standing, tasting the emotions in the air.

''What's with the happiness, Alice?'' He asked akwardly ''I don't think I've felt this kind of feelings from you in.... well ever'' He stated, walking over to Edwards side.

''I have... sorry, I am going to meet, the most gorgeous young woman I have ever laid eyes on. And it was her you smelled Edward, intoxicating isn't it?'' I asked with my thoughts again returning to my new favorite smell in the whole world.

''She is going to kill her!'' Edward yelled harshly, baring his teeth at me. ''I won't let you destroy what we have here. Everyone just leaves us alone, and that is something I'm not going to let you ruin because of a single little girl!'' He spit, crouching towards me.

The other three in the room looked questioningly, and Jasper also displayed some confusion.

''I won't kill her. It was a vision from earlier, before I knew who she was. I have decided I will hunt before I see her, and I got a new vision of her waiting for me in the parking lot just before I got her. It's going to be fine'' I assured them, before I skipped between them and up to my room, where I would plan the preparations before I met her. That mystery woman that had me tied around her finger, without even knowing it.

**Isabella PoV**

It was sunday morning, and I had just gotten through the morning rutine and was on my way down to breakfast, when Charlie bellowed from downstairs.

''Bella, we got a meeting with your old teacher and Justin today. We're leaving as soon as you are ready!''

_'Ehh.. okay? Why in the world would I want to meet them?' _ I wondered to myself, but just went with it, because obviously dad wanted me to come with him. I didn't know why, but I guessed he wanted me to see him defend me.

So I went to the kitchen, ate som serial, and got dressed, before we started our long drive back to Phoenix.

--- 5 hours later ---

The way down to Phoenix was way faster in the cruiser than it was on the bike, but sleeping all the way would do that. What frightened me, was the uneasy feeling that was growing in my gut as we got closer, but I couldn't determine what it was that made me feel like that.

Charlie drove towards the school, which he had told me would be where the meeting would be. Looking in the mirror, I noticed that Justin's bike was on a trailer behind us, and it looked like crap. The mirrors was shattered, the gas tank appeared to have been punctured with a screwdriver, the clutch was bendt in an akward angle. _'My dad had some fun I see' I thought with a smirk._

As we drove up to the main entrance of the school, I saw the biology teachers car, and a black SUV that I figured belonged to Justin's mother and father. _'Let's get this show on the road' _I thought, before exiting the now stationary police cruiser.

At the entrance I could see the teacher, with an evil smile crossing his mouth, before it vanished, and was replaced by the normal, professional mask that he wore every day.

''Welcome there Bella, Charlie'' He welcomed us, reaching out his hand to shake Charlie's, while giving him a clearly fake smile.

''Hello. Is the kid inside?'' Charlie said back, but unlike the teacher, Charlie wasn't even trying to hide his true emotions. He was furious, and that scared me alittle. I had never seen Charlie actually _angry_ before, and I thanked god that he wasn't mad at me.

''Yes, Justin and his parents are waiting for us in one of the rooms. Follow me'' The teacher said, smiling sickly as he looked at me, before turning around and walking in the door.

For some reason, I got the urge to run, and my gut was telling me it was dangerous to be here. I was just about to turn around and sprint to the car, when I saw Charlie marching in the door with his knuckles turning white as he clenched his fists, ready to see the boy who dared try to rape his daughter.

I couldn't leave... Not with Charlie in harms way... I had to help him.

So I went inside after him.

**And there is another chapter out. Did take me a week to make, but I had alot to do, you know. But... I'm home alone this whole week, so I am able to spend as much time as I want, doing the things I want to do, and that, is making more chapters, and getting more reviews from all of you guys =D**

**As many of those that has asked me something might have noticed, I tend to give small clues as to what's going on with the particular question you ask. And I plan to keep doing so, unless it reveals some crucial things I cannot divulge =/**

**Take care guys =)**


	7. Revelation and a decision

Disclaimer: I woke up this morning, and guess what? I don't own twilight! =O

**Chapter 7**

**Isabella PoV **

As the doors of the school slammed shut, a chill went up my spine, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Something was seriously wrong here.

''Dad... Can we please go home? I'm getting a really bad feeling about this'' I said to Charlie in a low voice, so that the teacher wouldn't hear me.

He didn't seem to be listening, evident by the way he was clenching his hands, and straining to keep his gait normal. I could almost see him trembling as he walked through the corridor towards the biology classroom.

Entering the corridor where the classroom was, I could see Crystal and her mom through the glass wall, sitting around a table. Crystal looked up when I came around the corner, and smiled as she saw me, and I smiled back.

The teacher, who was walking in front of me and Charlie, opened and held the door open for Charlie to pass through, but he stepped in front of me when I tried to walk in after him.

''Might I have a word in private with you, Bella?'' He asked smoothly, pointing towards another room, parallel to the room the others was in, but this one didn't have glass walls.

I looked up at Charlie, and saw him scrutinizing the teacher. His face turned into a frown, before he looked at me. ''Make it quick, we have to head back soon'' He said gruffly, turning back around and taking a seat next to Crystal's mother, and starting a conversation with her.

Obviously he didn't want it to start before I got back, because he didn't even look at Justin, who looked like shit. His nose was crooked plus he had a band-aid underneath his eye, and he looked like he needed a change of pants. It appeared he knew he was royally fucked when my dad walked in with his police uniform, and gun.

I sighed as I watched the door close, and I saw that Crystal was equally disapointed. I wanted to hear if anyone had said anything about us leaving. But that would have to wait.

As the teacher opened the door and turned around, his smooth and calm façade nowhere to be seen, and the evil leer I had seen him wear at the front door back.

''Please come in Bella, I have been waiting for you'' He said, his voice straining, as if he was close to getting what he always wanted, but had it just out of reach.

_'What on earth is wrong with him?' _I wondered. Curious, I turned my 'dumb-teenager' façade on, attempting to look confused and innocent.

''Why have you been waiting for me?'' I asked him as I walked inside the room that was filled with alot of vials and different types of high tech equiptment. It was a simple question, but it could answer alot of things I wanted to know. And hopefully, he would want to brag about whatever it was that made him act this way.

He walked in after me, and locked the door, putting the key in his pocket ''I have been waiting for you, because I wanted to talk to you about a little... accident...'' He trailed off, his mouth edged up in a humorless smile.

I was starting to get frightened now, but I tried my best to hide my distress. ''What accident?'' I asked, still playing dumb, even though I had an inkling to which accident he was talking about. I was beginning to regret walking to stand in the middle of the room, with the teacher now blocking my way to the locked door.

''The one you had in class, right before you left'' He said wryly, confirming my suspicions.

''With the scalpel? What about it?'' I asked, but I wasn't acting anymore, if he knew something about how the wound in my hand had disapeared, I wanted to know. As I thought about the wound that induced the opposite of pain, my mind reconnected with my body. It was reverberating, pent up with adrenaline and oxygen. It wanted action, to spend the surplus that surged through me, but it was as if it was locked away, barely out of reach.

My mind jumped back into the surrounding world, and I heard the teacher cackle madly, eyeing me as a piece of meat.

''You didn't feel any pain did you?'' He asked, face suddenly serious, and his eyes scouring my every expression. He certainly looked amused as my mouth formed a great 'O'. My jaw just disconnected from the rest of my face. _'How did he know about that?!' _I thought about what had happened after I cut myself. _'He did seem... off... after I more or less purred back then...'_ But it was impossible, the teacher couldn't have anything to do with that... Could he?

''That scalpel, which you most skillfully inserted into your hand, was laced with my own special poison!'' He said pointing towards a small vial that contained some blueish liquid, cackling again, as if it was hillarious to poison someone!

''What? Why did you poison me? Is it fatal? How do I cure it?!'' I screamed franticly, staring into my palm as if it was diseased.

''First, because I needed you. The way you walk, the way you act, the way you behave! It has taunted me for all the years I have been your teacher. I needed to have you. YOU forced me to do this'' He said, glaring at me with anger I did not deserve.

''What?! But I haven't done anything!'' I yelled at him, as my eyes started to water in despair.

''Whatever, it's the past. What's important is that it worked! Your wound healed in no time! How does it feel? Does it tickle?'' He asked curiously.

''IT IS IMPORTANT! What did you do to me, you crazy piece of shit?!'' I screamed, point accusingly at him. I was attempting as best I could to tap into the energy that surged through me, but it was as if it was translucent, intangible.

''The enzyme in the poison I created, changed some small things in your physiology. It should have spread throughout your entire body, and forced your cells to create a new pair of chromosome in each cell, which induces rapid healing. The protein in the poison should have entered your nervous system, distorting the signal the brain understands as pain... But what it feels like now, I don't know'' He said professionally, as if it was barely a lecture in class.

Now I didn't know if I should be angry or happy. I looked down on the ground as I started thinking. _'He said he needed to have me, but how would poisoning me help that, I should hate him more for this...'_ I thought, but before I could come to a conlusion, the teacher coughed.

''There is also the mind control, too bad you can't do anything about it'' He said, smiling wickedly, grinding his hands together, as if he was about to get a present.

''I will never let you control me!'' I yelled defiantly, walking in a circle to get around the teacher, to the door that was locked. All I had to do was attract Charlie's attention, he could help me.

''It won't work, the whole room is soundproof. Your dad won't be able to save you now'' He said with a silly smile plastered on his face. ''And now you're mine! **No sense of own self-interest**'' He whispered gleefully.

As the words left his mouth, the world around me changed. I fell to my knees, trembling with a feeling I've never felt before. All the energy that I had felt slumbering inside me, was now rushing within every single inch of my body. My sight had turned blood red but everything was crystal clear, and I felt like I couldn't control my body. I felt like I was watching from the sideline.

My body moved on it's own, standing up and walking towards the teacher with slow, deliberate steps. Lifting my head, I saw his expression going from a kid in a candy store, to a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

I was giving him a murderous glare, as I felt my body burning with an overwhelming desire to kill. ''I told you'' I said, but I didn't recognize my own voice. It was all husky and dangerous. ''I. Won't. Let. You. Control. Me!'' I roared, every word laced with so much anger and promise of pain, I could see his face turning as white as a corpse.

I didn't make any conscious effort to move, and any precautions I might have had to do this was out the window. As I watched myself sprint across the room, my fist clenching and preparing to connect with something. I saw every ripple of my muscles underneath my skin as I launched my arm towards his face. It looked as if the teacher was moving in slow motion,f ro he hadn't been able to do more than get his arms up to his chest, while I had ran 5 meters, and was ready to bust his face in.

Time just about stopped as my fist connected to his nose. I heard the crack, and as the apex where my anger was about to turn into delight came rushing, all the lights in the school exploded. Glass flew everywhere, and at the same time, the teachers head connected to the floor. I had knocked him down in one punch, but that wasn't good enough. I had enough anger boiling inside me to fill a thousand more punches.

The faint throbbing of pleasure pulsed through me as I saw I had busted one of my knuckles, and with morbid curiosity I saw the bone regrow underneath my skin, and the tendons popped back into position, followed by another pulse of pleasure.

I shifted my gaze from my hand back to the face of the teacher that tried to bind me to do his bidding. I didn't even want to think about what he would have done if it had worked, but I couldn't stop it. He would have abused me time and time again, and who knows what else. Anger flared again, stripping me yet again of control.

I crossed the distance I had created by punching him, in the room that now looked like a war zone, and grabbed his ankle with both hands. Grinning evilly, I quickly turned around, dragging him along with me and lifting him into the air, before completing the turn, and launched him towards the door.

I saw him soaring slowly towards the door, his arms flailing around him and his shoe loosening from his foot. With a loud crack he crashed into the wooden door that flew open. The teacher just continued into the corridor, and across at high speed.

I noticed the corridor was so dark that it appeared almost to be the middle of the night, but I didn't really care. I ran through the open door and jumped into the air, planting my knee in his chest as we crashed through a window. We slowly glided across the room, towards a large desk, and before we landed, I placed my feet on his stomach, kicking me off him, while launching him towards the hard floor. In mid-air I gracefully did a backflip, that I was astounded by myself for being able to do, and landed on my feet.

As I saw the teacher crash into the floor, and his shoe land beside the desk, I walked towards him, delighted with his blood and intending to finish him, but I suddenly got a sense of deja vu.

As if something exploded within me, I jerked my head to the side. There was no pain, but suddenly I felt as if I had full control again, and as I looked back at the teacher, I remembered it.

He was bruised and bashed, his hands held defensively in front of him, and his shoe lying beside him, behind his desk. This was the exact thing I had seen the same day this all started. Could I see the future? As the magnitude of all that had happened in the last two minutes dawned on me I heard a familiar voice.

''What's going on? Where are you?'' A male voice asked. I jerked my head around, trying to find the source of interruption, and found Charlie, who was struggling to get out his flashlight. My dad. A protector. A good man.

My muscles suddenly went limp, as all the rage left me, and I fell to the floor, suddenly extremely tired. I heard Crystal howl my name just before everything turned black. I felt myself hover in the darkness that enveloped me, and it was so peaceful.

_'What a day..' _I thought, still held within the darkness that I fell in a second earlier, but now I felt completely awake. _'So I fainted huh...no wonder really. So what should I do now? I'm not normal anymore, and everyone in Phoenix knows it by now... Maybe I should stay with dad up in Forks... He did sign me up for high school, and no one really knows me there... But Forks is so tiny, cold and wet...'_ I mentally groaned, feeling the faint tingle of consciousness tickle in the back of my mind.

**Alice PoV**

I was in a large field, stalking several deers when it happened. I got a vision of the girl I would meet tomorrow, she was lying unconscious on the lawn with several people around her, and I heard her thoughts.

_'I'm not normal anymore, and everyone in Phoenix knows it by now... Maybe I should stay with dad up in Forks... He did sign me up for high school, and no one really knows me there... But Forks is so tiny, cold and wet...'_

She was debating wether or not to live in Forks! But that meant she could choose not to come here... Then I wouldn't meet her... and I would be alone again, ugh, longer. ''NOOO!'' I screamed out into the forest, alerting everyone of my presence. The deer scattered, but I didn't care anymore.

I fell to the ground as the pain of having my hopes crushed crippled me. and I wailed as I clutched my chest, where my heart should be. It felt as if it shattered, litteraly.

_'I didn't want to belive it. She wouldn't stay in Phoenix, she couldn't... She said they knew she's not normal... What did she mean by that?'_ I thought to myself, refusing to belive she would choose not to come to Forks. _'Even if she did, I would go get her, and drag her here'_ I giggled evilly as I thought of how she described Forks. _'Tiny, cold and wet huh? I'll give you Tiny, cold and wet, oh beautiful goddess'_ I giggled again.

_'I will not let her run away from me'_ I swore to myself.

**Isabella PoV**

_'So I regenerate quickly... I don't feel pain... I feel stronger when I'm angry... And my senses seems improved... Why am I getting the feeling I'm going to love being abnormal?'_ I wondered, just before I felt myself being dragged back to reality.

I heard several incoherent voices around me, and felt someone touching my hands.

''Bella? Baby, can you hear me?'' I heard a female voice saying, putting a little pressure on my hand. I opened my eyes, blinking a few times to adjust to the lighting.

I was shocked to see my mom sitting on her knees, holding my hand, and Phil standing behind her, with his hands on her shoulder.

''Mom? What are you doing here?'' I asked, my voice was rasped, and my mouth was dry.

''Ohh Bella!'' She exclaimed, letting go of my hand and pulling me into a tight hug. ''You had us so worried, dear'' She said, sounding almost sad. I was shocked, remembering that I had ran away without telling her anything. _'I hadn't even called her and said I was fine when I was in Forks! Ohh how dumb could I be?!' _I berated myself.

''I'm so sorry! I forgot to call you... I was up in Forks with dad, I'm fine'' I told her, feeling immensly guilty.

''Didn't Charlie tell you to call me?'' She asked, and I felt her looking at someone behind me. I let go of her, turning around, and saw Charlie standing there with a sheepish look.

''I was going to!'' He said defensively. I heard Phil snort behind me, obviously he didn't belive him.

''I don't blame you dad, I understand. You didn't want to loose me again after just getting me'' I said understandingly, giving him my support. He smiled happily when I said that.

''What happened back there Bella? One second you're leaving to talk to the teacher, the next all the lights explode and in the pitch black, the window gets crushed and then both you and the teacher is unconscious on the floor'' Charlie said, looking serious again. ''He is bleeding, and has several broken bones in his body. We sent him straight to the hospital''

I didn't know what to say. I could see just fine when we flew through the window... probably another thing to do with the poison, I figured. But I was glad he couldn't see me, that would have made explain... err lying, a whole lot harder.

''He tried to rape me!'' I said, it was the first thing I could think of, and it was probably true, just not right then. ''Then I went berserk and I... well I don't remember anything else'' I lied.

''Ohh my poor girl!'' Renèe cried, hugging me from behind and crying on my shoulder. I heard Phil shift behind me, but he didn't say anything. Charlie just stared unbelievingly at me, but I couldn't blame him. How could he know his daughter was now inhuman. The realisation made me shiver, I wouldn't ever be plain old, normal Bella anymore.

''We found some illegal things in the classroom you guys were in, and your teacher is refusing to talk about it. Do you know anything about that?'' Charlie asked again.

''No, sorry'' I lied again.

''Okay then'' Charlie said, patting my knee twice. ''I'll be right back, I'm gonna tell the officer what happened'' He said, before walking away from us.

''Ohh baby... Are you okay? Did he do anything to you?'' Renèe asked softly.

''Relax mom, I'm fine. I broke his nose before he could touch me. How long was I out?'' I asked, trying to change the subject. Luckily my mother is a bit of a harebrain.

''According to Charlie, you fainted about 20 minutes before we got here, and we've been here for 40 minutes or so. So you've been out for nearly an hour.'' Mom said, stroking my hair.

''Ohh I keep forgetting! Where is Crystal? I need to talk to her!'' I exclaimed, standing up and looking around for her.

''She and her mother is talking to the police, dear. I'll show you'' She said, getting up aswell, and walking towards the police cars.

We walked the short way over to where Charlie had gone earlier, with Phil following like a faithful dog, and I saw Crystal leaning on one of the squad cars, her eyes all red and puffy, like she's been crying.

''Crystal!'' I screamed, running towards her. Her head jerked in my direction, and as she registered it was me, her face brightened, and she even smiled. When I got to her, I jumped in to hug her, and she hugged me back.

''I was so scared! I thought you were hurt when I saw you unconscious on the floor, with blood and glass everywhere'' She mumbled into my shoulder.

''I'm okay, it was the teacher's blood. I can explain it if we can go somewhere else'' I whispered to her. She just nodded, and started walking slowly towards the trees behind the school.

We got away from everyone, and climbed up a small tree that we used to hang out in sometimes. And here I explained everything, except the fact that pain is now pleasure... instead I said I don't feel pain. By the end of my story, she was just baffeled, but she said she believed me, and that meant alot.

''Don't go around looking for danger just because you can heal, if you died I...'' Crystal said, but she couldn't complete whatever she was trying to say.

''It's okay Crystal, I won't. I promise'' I told her, but I could see she was still sad about something. ''What is it Crystal? Is anything wrong?'' I asked her, reaching out and grabbing her hand comfortingly.

She sobbed a few times before she piped out. ''My mom wants us to move back to Australia!'' Followed by her cracking down completely. I immediatly got sad aswell. I had always thought Crystal would be around, and her going to live in Australia was a shock.

''It'll be okay Crystal... I'll come to see you when I get the time okay?'' I told her, but I didn't really believe it myself. Australia was really far away. I sat there silently, holding Crystal's hand as she cried some more.

''Bella? Are you back here?'' I heard Charlie call, just before he got around the corner of the school building.

''Up here dad!'' I called back.

''Renèe is looking for you'' He said and he sounded sad. _'I need to decide what to do...'_ I thought sadly.

''I'll see you later Crystal... Remember to send me mails and tell me how Australia is, okay?'' I asked her, having to blink a few extra times to get the tears out of my eyes.

We climbed back down again, and followed Charlie to the front of the school again.

''Bella's here!'' Charlie shouted to Renèe when she came into view, and she turned and walked towards us.

''Crystal, hun. Come on, we're leaving'' Her mom told her, and Crystal silently walked towards their car. I couldn't believe I would lose her like that.

''Crystal wait!'' I yelled, running towards her. She barely had time to turn before I crashed into her and hugged her so hard I could hear her strugling to breathe. ''I'll miss you!'' I mumbled, crying into her shoulder.

''I'll miss you too Bella'' She said back, signaling for me to let her go, which I did.

''Don't forget about me, and stay safe'' I begged her, letting her go.

''I promise. Don't forget about me either'' She replied, her voice was raspy.

''I promise'' I answered her, sobbing as I saw her disappear into the car, driving away. Who knows when we would meet again.

I dried my tears on my sweater while trying to calm myself, before I started walking towards mom again. When I got there, she and dad was arguing about something, but as I came within range of hearing them, they shut up. Phil was standing by the car, across the lot, obviously he wanted to leave.

''How are you holding up, dear?'' Renèe asked me as I gave her a hug. Charlie remained silent next to us.

''I'll be fine. It's just that, I never thought me and Crystal would ever be appart... and now she's going to Australia'' I answered, releasing her and standing normally again. Out of the blue I got the urge to yawn, and I couldn't find any reason to stop it, so I yawned.

''You're probably really tired, let's get you home'' Mom said, standing sideways to indicate we should go to her car.

_'Crystal is gone, so there is no reason to stay here...'_ I thought, the decision now seemed so easy to take.

''I think I should go with dad, I don't have anything going for me here anymore'' I said, looking at Charlie. ''If that's okay with you, that is'' I said, but I knew he would say yes. He had me signed up for school already.

''Of course! I would love that!'' Dad beamed, happiness spreading across his usually stoic face.

''And now you can go with Phil on his trips, instead of having to stay home with me all the time'' I quickly told Renèe, before she could get the opportunity to argue.

I didn't need to convince her further. ''Okay. Just stay in touch okay? Goodbye Bella'' She said, giving me another hug, before she turned and more or less raced for the car.

Charlie looked oddly at Renèe as she ran to the car, probably not understanding how she could leave me so quickly. ''She is miserable every time he leaves us'' I simply stated, walking towards the cruiser, not really looking forward to another 5 hour trip.

''Ohh...'' Charlie answered simply, walking with me to the car.

**Alice PoV**

I had just seen that my goddess had decided to come to Forks was the best option, and I was currently lying in my bed, listening to a local radio channel. Even if I told myself there would be no way she wouldn't come here, my heart wasn't so sure. I had hid in my bed, hugging pillows for the last hour or so, but now the hole was gone, and everything was going to be okay.

I heard soft, slow steps outside my door, and I looked towards it, just as someone knocked on it.

''Come in Jasper'' I said, already knowing that he would come here. When I first saw him come in here to talk to me, I didn't believe it. I never thought my 'brother' could be so... understanding.

Sure enough, it was Jasper who opened the door and walked inside. ''Hey there Alice'' He greeted me, sitting down on the edge of my bed. ''I understand things are the way you want them to be again?'' He asked. He had obviously felt me shifting from a somewhat miserable mood, to vibrant again.

''Yeah. She wasn't sure if coming to Forks was a good idea... not that I blame her'' I said, brandishing my razor sharp teeth. ''It is kind of risky for her, even though...'' I said, before I hesitated.

''Even though what?'' He asked curiously.

''Nothing, just forget it'' I waved it off, deciding I should find out more about it before they went crazy and thought she could be a threat. _'She's just a human...'_ I said to myself.

''Okay. Are you excited? She is coming tomorrow, correct?'' He asked, laying down on the bed.

''Of course I'm excited, but I'm also anxious...'' I answered truthfully.

''I know, why though? Isn't it you who is so adamant you will not harm her?'' He asked, but he didn't sound judging.

''Yes but... Ohh Jasper, you don't understand the effect her smell has on me! Just a small whiff of it and I loose my mind! How will I ever stand being near her?!'' I cried out. It felt good to went the feelings that were trapped inside me, and Jasper was not judgmental, which I never thought possible of my, normally, annoying brother.

''Have faith Alice. I believe you can do it'' He said, quelling my stray fears.

And I felt alot better, with just that easy conversation. Maybe my family isn't so bad after all? ''Thank you Jasper. I really appreciate it'' I told him.

''No problem, sis'' He said with a grin, before getting up and leaving my room, closing the door after him.

_'Maybe not so bad at all'_ I mused, getting onto more pressing issues. Like how to greet my goddess the next day.

**Isabella PoV**

--5 hours later--

Charlie had just woken me up as we parked along the road. The driveway was currently occupied by a large, old, red chevy truck, and two figures that I couldn't make out at first. It was already dark outside, but when I focused on them, I could see it was an old man in a wheelchair and a tall boy that I felt like I knew from somewhere. Getting out of the car, I heard Charlie greeting them.

''Hey Billy, Jacob'' he said, before turning to me. ''Bella, you remember the Blacks don't you? You and Jacob used to play alot when you were kids'' He promted.

''Yeah I remember. We used to play down in La Push, right?'' I asked the younger kid as we approached them in the drive way that was barely lit up by the road lights.

The boy chuckled a little as if he was remembering something we did back then. ''Yeah we did'' He agreed with his raspy voice.

''I'm sorry we took so long, we had a little incident back in Phoenix, and the cops found some very dangerous material in one of the classrooms down there'' Charlie said, and I flinched as he reminded me I was no longer normal.

''That's okay, we didn't wait too long'' Billy answered with his old husky voice, grinning slightly.

''So... What do you think Bella?'' Charlie asked, banging the chevy with his hand.

I didn't understand at once what he meant, so I just looked at him with a confused expression. ''About what?'' I asked once I realized he couldn't make out my expression in the dim light.

''Your new car'' He stated simply, smiling happily, while I was baffled.

''What?! Seriously?! You got me this!?'' I asked, looking at the car in front of me. It was perfect for the clumsy little person I was.

''I just bought it off of Billy here'' Charlie said happily.

''The engine is really good, and the clutch is somewhat tricky, but this monster is a good car'' Jacob added.

''Oh. My. God!'' I squealed, jumping up and grabbing my dad around his neck. ''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!'' I yelled, releasing him again, before rushing to the car door and opening it. ''Can I take it for a ride?'' I asked beamingly.

''Yeah sure'' Dad replied, tossing me the keys.

I scrambled to get the key in the ignition, turning it around and started the car. It roared to life, but even thought it was quite noisy, I didn't care.

''I GOT A CAR!'' I screamed in happiness as I drove out of the driveway.

The future was perhaps brighter than I had thought.

**The phrase I used is written in bold, as you might see. A cookie for whoever figures out why I used that particular sentence =)**

**Hahaha there's another chapter for you, and it was over THREE TIMES the normal size :O**

**10 pages in office ftw =)**

**Any reviews is loved here, can't get enough =D**

**Ohh... and who liked my 'dirty talk' Alice? XD**

**And I apologise if there are alot of writing errors etc... was way too much and I'm quite tired now when I'm checking through it. And the tech-talk is just BOGUS for those of you who didn't know... I don't know if shit about what I said the 'poison' did is right... Just go with it!**

**:)**

**Cheers!**

**-Niclas!**


	8. A vision comes true

Disclaimer: Lawyers rejoice! I OWN TWILIGHT AND ALL OF IT'S CHARACTERS! =D

Well... In my dreams that is. =/ Props to Stephenie Meyer for the awesome series =)

**Chapter 8**

**Alice PoV**

Today was the day! It was monday morning and I had just arrived at school, my usually somber mood was replaced by a childish giddiness. I had gotten all grumpy about waiting before we could leave for school during the night, so much so, the others kicked me out of the house! I made the hours pass by tossing stones into a tree next to our house, the indentations making a small heart, inside which 'A+G' was clearly visible. Even with my vampire strength and accuracy, it took a long time for the pebbles to dent the bark, but it kept my mind from wandering back to her, my goddess.

The fact that her name was still a mystery bothered me. I hadn't heard it once in any of my visions, and I wasn't in school the whole of friday, because of the sun breaking through the normally clouded sky right before lunch, so I didn't get the gossip the rest probably did. _'Jessica probably knows it...'_ I growled. That my goddess' name was wasted with such... filth, was aggrivating to say the least.

But that was unimportant now, all that mattered was for me to find her in this school filled with small town kids who couldn't get enough of the town gossip. I was not really suprised, and definatly not happy, when I saw a bunch of boys standing in a circle around someone I assumed to be her, and when I heard their comments I was terrified.

''Man, your boobs are awesome. Can I touch them?'' Someone said, while others appeared to be struggling to get a look, grunting as they pushed others out of the way. I was about to bust through the crowd and get her out of there, before I heard the voice that went with the boobs.

''If you come to my place after school, I think there is time to play with them, yes'' The voice I recognized as Jessica said. _'What a slut'_ I thought as I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. Apparently my family seemed to agree, for they all looked disgusted. Well except for Emmet, who looked in the direction of the commotion, and got a fist down on his head as payment.

''Sorry babe...'' Emmett said as he playfully held his head, faking to be hurt.

''I would keep a close eye on him, Rosalie. He is thinking of ways to go watch her after school'' The cool voice of my mentally retarded brother, Edward, said. He never respects people's privacy.

_'Yeah, you heard me!'_ I thought as he sent a glare my way.

And it earned Emmett a hard hit in his ribs, which I heard knock the breath out of him, and this time he wasn't feigning hurt when he rubbed the side of his chest. As he was busy rubbing his ribs, Rosalie stomped off angrily, down the corridor going to the right, Emmett quickly ran towards her and started to beg forgiveness.

''So where is your girl?'' Jasper asked softly, breaking the silence.

''I don't know, I haven't seen where I would first meet her'' I answered, looking left and right for any sign of her. My first class was history, down the right corridor, so when I heard the Newton kid, who had gained a reputation for sweeping new female students off their feets and into his bed, yelling to someone in the left corridor, I got really angered.

''Isabella, wait! You wanna go out for a cup of coffee sometime?'' Mike said. _'Vile little runt....You better stay away from MY girl!'_ I thought as anger consumed me, causing both Jasper and Edward to grow tense. The growl that ripped through me was unrestrained, and didn't hold a sliver of mercy. It didn't go unnoticed, as several of the other children looked rather scared, and was searching for the source of the growl.

''Get away from me, you fucking paracite!'' A female screamed from the left corridor, and I realised it had to be her, I could remember her voice from my vision. It was so beautiful, the soft clang and the anger in her voice was making my heart feel like fluttering, even though it couldn't.

''Way to go Isabella! Show him who's on top!'' Mike's rival, Eric cheered. _'Che... what a pig'_ I thought.

''Shut up Eric, and I told you, it's Bella!'' The now proclaimed Bella yelled again, before furiously stomping away.

''Seems like your girl can take care of herself'' Edward said with a smile. I didn't really listen, all I did was focus on the girl I saw down the corridor to the left, who's face was flustered and a little sad. Did she regret coming here after all? I would have made her day better right then, if it was not for the bell ringing, signaling the start of the class.

I was sad that I couldn't talk to her now, but atleast she could stand on her own feet until lunch.... I hope. I was still afraid that she might bump into more of those low-lifes that inhabited the school, but there was nothing I could do yet.

The first two classes before lunch flew by as I didn't really focus on them. I was too busy worrying, and day-dreaming about a certain girl who liked to be called Bella. I still didn't know how to introduce myself when I first got to talk to her, so I would have to wing it, but I'm good at that so I'd survive.

As the bell rang and everyone was starting to rush their way to the cafeteria, I was starting to get nervous. _'What if she doesn't like me... Maybe I should wait until she cooled off before I tried to talk to her... If she's in the same mood she was earlier, trying to butt in would be met with hostility.... But if I don't try to make her day better, Jessica would be sure to act all friendly... Maybe even invite her home and... No! I gotta talk to her''_ I thought as I raced towards the cafeteria.

When I turned the final corner so I could see the small hallway open up and turn into the hall that held the cafeteria, Edward and Jasper was there 20 feet in front of me, leaning against the wall on the right side.

''Hey Alice. We just thought you could use some support, so we waited for you'' Jasper's voice flew towards me, lower than any human could hear. He sounded a bit... uncomfortable. Perhaps Edward has filled his head with nonsense about me drinking her blood.

Edward huffed, so I guess I was right. ''I met her in Biology, she's my lab partner infact, really cute little enigma. She really does smell... edible'' He said, with another laugh that was deafened by my growl, and as I was about to pounce my brother, the vision of us destroying the hallway we were in, and all the witnesses in the cafeteria that would see us, I halted my plans.

''Don't you dare touch her!'' I snarled at him, and in my head I envisioned myself ripping his balls off and burning them.

''Relax Alice, I was just joking!'' He claimed, but I didn't believe him. ''Look, what I meant was that she smelled good, but nowhere near as good as that memory of yours. She also seems... different than the other students, but I just can't place it. Her mind was closed from me aswell, as if she wasn't even there. I can't feel her at all. Personality wise she is really shy, but when you start talking, she seems really confident. I couldn't make heads or tails of her'' Edward said, his voice filled with mirth that I hadn't heard before.

''I can feel you are nervous Alice, do you want us to accompany you?'' Jasper asked softly, like I was just a child.

''I can take care of myself'' I spat angrily, walking past them towards the cafeteria, before I felt Jasper soothe my anger.

''You don't want to be angry when you're about to meet the love of your life, sis'' Jasper said with concern.

''I know... I just got a little miffed because of Edward... Sorry about that'' I said, finally calming myself, and holding my breath. I still hadn't smelled the same smell that in the parking lot in Port Angeles, and I filed that off as a one time thing.

They walked up to me, and we walked into the opening of the cafeteria. ''There she is'' Edward whispered behind me, subtly pointing in the direction of a table where only one person was seated.

_'Here goes'_ I thought, before taking a large gulp of air.

**Edward PoV**

I had just pointed out where Bella was seated, and in the same manner as before, I tried to connect to her mind, so I could hear her thoughts, but the same result. I hit empty space, open air, as if she wasn't even there at all, and it was really frustrating. I had always been able to snoop in on the minds of others, and now this little runt comes along, and I can't hear her at all.

I felt my love's soothing emotions wash over me, and the anger was quickly gone. She was just a human child after all, there was no threat about her.

Then I heard Alice draw in a breath, and suddenly her mind was unusually clear, and her eyes was filled with longing as she gazed at the brown haired child.

_'Love... What happened to Alice? I can't feel any emotions from her at all' _ I heard Jasper's 'voice' say. I just raised my shoulders slightly, to tell him I didn't know myself.

''Alice, are you okay?'' I asked quietly.

''Yes. I'm perfectly fine. You guys join the others, I'm gonna go say hi to Bella'' She replied in an unusual voice. It sounded as if she was tranquility itself.

''Have fun Alice. You deserve it'' Jasper said, taking my arm and dragging me towards the table where a bummed out Emmett, and a furious Rosalie was sitting.

**Isabella PoV**

My day officially sucks! First there was the puppy kid, Mike, then the perverted little Eric. Edward was kinda nice though, and he was good in biology. I'm glad he's my lab partner. He is even gay, and that made me like him even more, because then I didn't have to worry about him trying to get into my pants.

Other than that, this place sucks some royal ass. None of the kids here, except Edward, even TRIED to talk to me about something else than a date. So I got stuck to eating my lunch alone.

''Hello there Bella, I'm Alice Cullen'' Came a really tranquil voice behind me, causing me to jump, because I hadn't heard her creep up on me at all. Luckily I didn't get any of the yoghurt I was eating on me... the table wasn't as lucky.

When I turned around I was stunned. The voice belonged to an absolutely beautiful little pixie of a woman. Her tiny frame was carried with graze as she more or less danced her way to the chair beside me, while I was having trouble forming a single thought.

Her pitch-black eyes made me believe that she had contacts, but I could see them burning with longing for something. I noticed her eyes seemed to flash down to my neck alot, but only in small glimpses that I barely saw.

I got my brain kicking again, after I had stared at the goddess before me for atleast 2 minutes. _'Cullen huh? So she's Edwards sister, maybe she's nice aswell'_ My brain wasn't working on full capacity, but atleast I could form a thought.

And then Alice decided to break the silence.

''Ohh, I gotta go fix myself a little, would you mind coming with me Bella?'' Alice asked me in the most sensual voice I've ever heard. It was enthralling, and it denied me any possible escape.

''Okay'' I said dumbfounded, my mind fogged beyond reason. Almost like she could control me.

We got up and left the table, walking out through a door that led us outside. She continued dancing her way towards a small shed in the forest clearing, with me dragging behind her in an invisible rope.

She rounded the corner of the small shed, so she was hidden from the school, and even though I felt my brain warning me of danger, my body wouldn't stop. It was craving this little girl in front of me, who looked as if she wouldn't hurt a flie.

When I rounded the corner after her, I could see her standing next to the wall, with her head down, as if she was really sad about something. I walked toward her, even though my body was telling me it was dangerous, she looked as if she was hurting.

**Alice PoV**

My mind was perfectly clear, yet I was unable of controlling anything. It was as if I had been tossed on the sideline as my body was controlled by someone else. Or something.

It happened just when I had drawn in my first breath in the cafeteria, which was filled with the overpowering aroma of Bella. The sweet concoction that when diluted had made me nearly unable of self-control, but now it was as if there was nothing else than the smell of Bella. It overshadowed any other scents in the cafeteria, even the sickly sweet smell of us vampires. And I hadn't even been able to control it, it just... kicked me out of the driver seat, and into the passanger seat of a moving truck, headed for disaster

I could feel the hunger burning in my throat, worse than ever before, but there was no flowing venom, or any pain. The smell of Bella made all that go away, and promised a taste so exquisite it was worth burning alive for. I could feel my jeans becoming wet, as the smell of Bella wafted towards me again, and I could see myself whipping around to look at her.

She looked... peacefull... even caring, as I heard her voice in the distance.

''Are you okay?'' She asked.

_'Ohh how I hate myself for not being able to control the monster inside me, I was going to drain this being of her life-blood, and I couldn't do anything to stop it. I love her! I can't do this! I have to stop! Stop! STOP!'_ I shouted inside my own mind, but to no avail.

I could do nothing but watch as I grabbed her by her neck, and slamming her up against the wall hard enough to knock a normal person unconscious, but without causing any wounds. It appeared the monster in me didn't want to waste a singel drop of the percious, delicious blood. Even as much as it disgusted me, I couldn't not feel the same way.

I realised that this was the same place as in the vision I had of her. So it was meant to be.... I would take her life, drain her of her lifeblood.

My right knee pressed against her pussy as it held her legs off the ground, and she squirmed a bit when I did that. Too bad she wasn't unconscious, then she would atleast not feel pain. The monster controling me didn't have enough compassion to knock her out, instead it leaned towards her.

''I love you'' I heard my own voice say, but I was not the one saying it. It seemed as if the monster inside me was part of me, and felt what I felt towards her. That or it was a cruel joke meant to mock me.

''I never really believed in love at first sight, until now...'' I heard Bella struggle to respond. Her face seemed rather... flushed, as if she was enjoying this. Her eyes was glowing even.

Ohh how cruel the world is. I get to tell her I love her, and she says she loves me too, just before I kill her. And she looks so happy.

And with that, my right hand reached up and tilted her face to the side, giving me access to her main artery, which was pumping rapidly and blood coursing through. I leaned down and licked it, purring at the feeling of it pulsing beneath my tounge.

Then my teeth was on her neck, easily tearing through the thin membrane that was keeping the blood away from me. Instantly as the blood touched my tounge, my mind was gone. The taste blew me away, and I only felt the delicious feeling of it flowing down my throat and calming my raging thirst, and I never wanted it to end. If this had to stop, I would want to die on the spot, so my last memory would be of this incredible liquid that pumped into my mouth. The metallic wonder made my entire body become warm, and my heart was beating in pace with hers.

I continued to inhale the fluid when I felt myself somewhat come back into my body, and I was able to control myself. But it was too late. No matter how much I would tell myself I wanted to stop this, I didn't believe it, it was too damn good.

It was not before now that I realised my clit was throbbing like mad, and as disgusted I was with myself for doing this while Bella was moaning and writhed on my knee, my left hand wandered inside my panties, and as soon as I touched my rock hard clit an orgasm ripped through me.

I was writhing as the combined pleasure of her blood and my orgasm would blown me out of consciousness if it was possible. In a way I was sad it wasn't. It felt like I had been draining her forever as I felt my orgasm begin to fade, leaving me in the afterglow of the best orgasm I had ever had. I felt my stomach signaling that I was full, and I put the now un-moving Bella gently down to the ground.

In disgusted pride, I saw that I hadn't spilled a single drop of her blood. She was looking so peaceful there, eyes closed and mouth pulled up slightly in a smile. Perhaps she was happy to know she was loved before her end. The thought made me want to cry. I had just killed an innocent little girl!

With dry sobs and pain racking through me, I ran into the forest as fast as I could, without caring where I would end up.

**Woohoo... Nice ending OF THE CHAPTER, not entire story lol huh? :P =O And it's still sunday! I made it in time =)**

**-Niclas**


	9. Revenge

Disclaimer: Do not own twilight... geez this is getting annoying to write lol =)

**Chapter 9**

**Alice PoV **(Mind you, she isn't thinking all that rationally)

My waterfall was not as calming as it usually was, this monday afternoon. Normally I relax as soon as I hear the thundering of the waters below, but right now, I was totally out of it. I had ran at full speed all the way here after I.... after I... Ohh how could I let myself do that?! What was even more disgusting was that I moaned every time I recalled the taste of her blood. The sweet, metallic.. No! Stop thinking about that.

I was filthy where I sat, my pants wet with my juices, and my top half ragged and full of leaves from my frantic run here. Several trees was unlucky enough to be caught in my path, now they're strewn across the forest floor. I hadn't even tried to cover up the human sized indentations I left in them, before I continued running in my misery.

I had killed the girl I loved... or would come to love.... Arrgh having seen what would come was confusing me. I loved her. I couldn't not love her, from the very first sight that night, at the restaurant down in Forks. It was utterly unfair. Why did my damn instincts have to take controle over me when I most needed to keep them in check. I had failed her. I had failed myself. And I had failed my family.

My family! Ohh no! I broke the treaty! How long will it take for the Quilietes to get word of this?! I have to warn them! Tell them to leave as quickly as they can. Ohh... not only did I kill the most beautiful girl on the planet, but I put the lives of my entire family on the line aswell. As for me... Well for what I've done, I want to die. I need to die, for I cannot bear this guilt much longer. Hopefully the rest of them will manage to get away.

Stopping my dry, painfull sobs, I pulled out my phone and lifted it up in front of me, only to comically drop it as my entire body froze. Right next to where the display of the phone was just a second ago, was the winded face of Bella. Her clothes was not as ripped open as mine, but her hair was a mess, and there was a stain in the crotch region of her pants. _'What's up with that?'_ I thought at first, staring at it. For some reason my sense of smell seemed gone, because I couldn't smell anything at all. This led me to believe she was just an illusion that had come to haunt me.

A smile spread across Bella's face as she looked at me. That what all it took. ''I'm sorry... I'm so sorry! I tried to stop it... I didn't want to...'' I begged forgiveness, the dry sobs coming back with a vengance. I kept muttering appologies to her, when I suddenly felt heat coming from her direction. Looking up, I saw her standing close to me, her smile was gone, and her eyes was filled with intentions I didn't want to understand.

''Let me return the favor, darling'' She whispered, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, sauntering the last few meters towards her. I couldn't move, both confused and terrified that she was really here.

_'I killed her... then how can she be here? She can't be... no she still has bodyheat.. and a heartbeat now that I think about it'_ Was what went through my head as I backed away from her. I consciously held my breath, as I figured she would not get her revenge if I tried to smell the air. I felt the back of my heel stopping on the edge of the waterfall, and I heard the raging water raging less than two meters to the left of me. I quickly turned around to look at it, but a warm hand caught my cheek, keeping my face pointed at her, as she stared deeply into my eyes.

''Now it's my turn to eat you'' Bella said with a seductive voice. Peace filled my body as I realised I would soon be taken out of this world. It was comforting really, to know that she atleast got her revenge. To know that I would not get away from my crime un-punished. I didn't have a vision of this, but I knew I couldn't stop her now. My guilt wouldn't allow me escape, or retaliation.

It was kind of an out-of-body experience, as it felt like I looked at us from above. Her hand caressing my cheek wanted me to lean against it, to feel her one last time, and to my comfort, I saw my head leaning to it, with a smile on my face.

Then at an in-human speed, I saw her lean back, before using both her hands to slam into my stomach. What surprised me was that I flew backwards, falling back-first down the fifteen meters of the waterfall, instead of her breaking her arms, like any normal human would do.

I started wondering what had happened to her, since she was so strong, but still warm and had a heartbeat, while I saw myself flying down. My cold, broken heart jumped as I saw her jumping after me, straddeling my hips as I flew down towards the rocks at the bottom of the fall. Her hands gently snaked their way to my sides, and I waited for the pain to come.

**Isabella PoV**

A slight tickly feeling woke me up. It was mid-day by the look of the cloudy sky.

''mmmmm... Whaa...?'' I muttered groggily as I sat up. I winced as the wet fabric of my jeans rubbed against my sensitive regions, which was hyper sensitive at the moment. I leaned back against the wall with a sigh. ''How did... ohh...'' I said as I began to recall the events of what had happened before I ended up here.

_'I came around the corner of the shed, where I found Alice standing with her back to me, only for me to blink, and she was staring at me, her eyes black as night. They promised pain, but also held conflict, making me worried. I asked her if she was okay, but I didn't get an answer. In another blink of an eye, she was in front of me, her hand grabbing around my neck, before the little pixie of a girl litterally slammed me into the wall. The impact made my nipples grow hard, straining against the material of my bra. The moan that left my mouth didn't seem to register with her, as her eyes turned sad._

_Then she nudged her knee in between mine, pushing it up to my pussy, causing me to squirm as a jolt of pleasure shot through me. She leaned towards me, before she said something that shocked me._

_''I love you'' She whispered, her voice was raw, almost like she was crying. Her eyes burned into mine, with the same black colour as before. I couldn't sense any deceit in her words._

_''I never really believed in love at first sight, until now...'' I whispered back, and in truth I did. The way her spiky hair seemed to defy gravity, the way she danced around on her lithe feet, her smell, her eyes, her voice. It was the only things on my mind since the second I first saw her._

_My answer seemed to have made her a little happy, as a sad smile flashed across her face. Her right hand lifted up to my jaw, forcing my face to look to the left. My heart began to race faster as I felt her moving closer to my exposed neck. The delightful feeling of her ice-cold tounge licking my neck sendt shivers down my spine. I could swear I heard her purr, before I felt her sharp teeth dig into my skin, easily cutting through, causing blood to spray out. She moaned into my neck as she greedily sucked the blood out of me._

_I on the other hand, was feeling my blood pump up to my head, only to be intercepted by the pixie's lustfull gulps. The exact feeling was indescribable. All I knew, and was sure that I felt, was an enormous pleasure coursing thought me, emanating from the ice-cold objects that had forced their way into my flesh. Almost like a constant feeling of euphoria._

_If it hadn't been for the teacher's little poison, I guess I would have been writhing in excruciating pain, so I had to admit I was gratefull to the bastard._

_The pressure of her bite faded a little bit, and it made the feeling dampen a little, leaving me a little disgruntled, and a little uncomfortable. So I tried shifting position, only for my eyes to shoot wide open, and a squeak to leave my mouth._

_As I had tried to move, my brain reconnected to my body, and the feeling of her cold knee pushing against my warm, damp pussy, along with her draining my blood. The result was stars shooting across my eyes, and a feeling of being complete. _

_I wasn't really proud of what I did next, but my body craved the feeling more than it craved breath. And so I gently started rocking my hips, grinding my pussy against her knee. I could feel my juices stain my panties as I increased the pace of my thrusts, and a fire growing in the pit of my stomach. _

_Then she suddenly started shaking and squirming, the tiny vibrations of her body setting of the chain reaction that started the best orgasm I have ever had. All I could remember was tha__t I lost all control of my muscles, as they started clenching all on their own, and my eyes rolling into the back of my head. Then everything went black'_

''Hehe... to think I actually blacked out from pleasure overload'' I laughed to myself, before I got up.

School was probably over for the day, and even though that should have alarmed me, the urge to run into the forest got the better of me. As I ran, I noticed the same clarity in every little detail that I looked at. Just like right before I kicked the old teacher's ass. Flexing my muscles, I felt the same energy course though me as I ran at full speed.

I didn't really know where I was heading, all I know was that my mind had a destination in mind. I just ran, thinking about what had happened, what it could become. What she was. _'She's really strong, quick, and thirsty for my blood. Yup... I got myself a vampire'_ I thought with an amused smile.

My body seemed to slow down as I heard a rumbling echo of a waterfall in the clearing just beyond the trees I was at. Sitting right there, next to the waterfall, was Alice. And it looked like she was in great pain as her body contracted in quick succession. I could hear her crying about how she let everyone down, but I couldn't understand why.

I walked into the clearing as silently as I could, and just stood there, waiting for her to notice me. It didn't take long, and I smiled at her as she continued sobbing. She started to appologize to me, about who she tried to stop something. I couldn't agree less.

My smile faded as I thought of all the things I was going to do to her. ''Let me return the favor, darling'' I said to her, inwardly I was laughing as I tried to walk seductively towards her. She got up and tried to back away from me when I got closer, seemingly she noticed I was real.

She looked completely terrified as she walked with her back towards the cliff, her heel slipping onto thin air. I caught her cheek, staring into her eyes, which was now deep red in color. The looked awesome, and I was actually feeling a bit jealous of it.

''Now it's my turn to eat you'' I said seductivly, smiling to myself. She closed her eyes, and her face shifted. She suddenly looked really calm, and happy. She leaned into my hand that was now comforting her chin, before I drew it back, and with all my might, slammed my hands into her stomach, launching her into the air.

I jumped after her, straddeling her hips and grabbing a hold around her sides as we flew towards the rocky bottom. I didn't really think it over before I did it, and I hoped that it wouldn't hurt her all that much on impact. _'She is a vampire though... that has to count for something'_ was my last thought, before we slammed into the rocks on the bottom of the waterfall.

(Bah! I got a little tired towards the end, so it might suck xD)

**These two little women have a difference of opinion on what's going to happen... What do you think will come to pass? :D CyberCookies to all who figures it out! ;-)**

**How do you guys feel about the way I described each of their viewpoints of the little encounter behind the shed? :D**

**And I am sorry that I haven't updated in three weeks... I just never got the urge to write for some reason or another. **

**As some of you might have noticed, I put up a one-shot NarutoxAnko that had been bugging me for two weeks, and I'm sad that the mindless sex in that little smut was much more popular than this :( It got the same amount of viewers in 10 days, that this got the entire month =/**

**Good side though, is that more people review on this story :) I hope that is because it has some more meaning and all, atleast I delude myself to think that :)**

**So be a good reader, and review some more :) Thank you!**

**Cheers!**

**-Niclas**


	10. Waterfall action

Disclaimer: I do not own the AWESOME story contraining these characters. Stephenie Meyer does =)

AN: Just saw the second move last weekend. Have to say I was quite.... dissapointed actually. There was too much CGI (Computer generated images or w/e) for my liking. And they didn't have my fav scenes in it! :'( When Alice told Bella she was thinking about turning her herself :D And in the end, with the voting, she asked Alice where she wanted to do it xD Loved those two parts in the book.)

AAN: I remembered where I got the base idea of what Bella is/can do. It's from Doom of all things, though I didn't even realise it when I started planning the story. Though it's not just from that, I tailored alot to fit my liking. You'll see all of what she can do later :)

Hope you like the new chapter =) And I'm sorry that I took so bloody long time. What's it been? A month and a half? I could ramble some excuses, but the basic reason is I didn't feel up to it. I actually forgot the story for a while =/

**Chapter 10**

**Isabella PoV**

With a loud 'CRACK' we landed at the bottom of the waterfall. The rocks directly underneath her had cracked on impact, leaving small pebble sized fragments scattered around her. Alice's eyes were shut, and she had frowned when we landed, but I could see that she was not really hurt. Yet.

On the other hand, I could feel the pleasure stinging in my arms and legs. It was a gross thing... feeling that good from what you knew was really horrible. Bones aligning themselves and healing together again, along with the muscles bulging around and fixing themselves. Not really the thought I wanted to think in the moment. So I forced my mind onto other matters. Like Alice.

She hadn't lost her peaceful smile in the fall, which in turn made me smile back. ''I love your smile, my little pixie'' I whispered in her ear, before quite forcefully pushing her face to the side, like she had done to me.

**Alice PoV**

I was just waiting for her to tear my throat out, hoping that it would be quick. I was never one for pain, since the times when I had experienced it was not exactly under the best of circumstances. As if she was imitating me, her hot tounge licked across my cold neck, right where my pulse should have been. Then her teeth found my skin, followed by a spike of pain.

The bite was firm, but I could feel that she wasn't biting with full force. The bite actually felt... playfull. Like she only did it for affection. I let myself take in a gulp of air, and the delightfull smell of her fresh hair bombarded my brain, but this time there was nothing hiding in the back of my mind, nor threatening to take control. There was just... me.

Her teeth let go of my granite skin, before her tounge replaced it again. She licked my neck several times, up towards my face. She pulled my face so that I was facing her.

''Open your eyes'' She said to me. And so I did. I opened my eyes to stare into hers. They were vibrant red. Like the colour a newborn vampire's eyes are, but her pupils were slitted vertically, much like a cat's eyes. And the edge of her irises was a thin black circle around the menacing blood red colour. (Link will come in my profile :D)

''Now you're mine'' She mouthed, before capturing my lips with hers. Her warm, soft lips pushing against my cold, hard ones. I was just lying there in shock, looking up at her closed eyes as she feverisly tried to get access with her tounge, licking my upper lip, begging for entrance.

But I wasn't able to. I wasn't even able to comprehend what was going on. _'She.... doesn't want revenge?'_ I asked myself as I felt the water drizzle all around us. The thunderous roar of the waterfall was the only thing that really told me this was real. I couldn't believe she was kissing me.

However her lips vanished from my mouth quickly. If I hadn't felt my blouse get rustled I wouldn't have know where she went. Suddenly the sound of ripping fabric came to my attention, and I felt a jolt in my abdomen.

''AAAAHHHnnngggh... GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD'' I screamed out as loud as I could, my back arched and eyes clamped shut. The scream so loud it blocked out the sound of the waterfall. My hands was flailing around, trying to find something to hold on to, as my body convulsed. After a few seconds I found grip in some the of indentations my thrashing had caused.

The rocks around us was creaking with the force of our actions... Well, HER actions, I was just... The unfortunate target. Or fortunate... yeah, definatly fortunate.

''Wh- NNHG... Wh-why Bel-AAAAAAHHH. MMMH. How the he-Ahhh-ll did you get th- GOD, right there! Nnnngh'' I tried to ask as she continued her actions, but with my legs clamped around her head, I don't think she heard me. Instead she just increased her pace, and I felt a warm finger pushing into me. Followed by another one, leaving me undone.

I couldn't believe something could feel this good. I was about to explode, so I put my hands on her head, pushing her even harder into my, rocking my hips in pace with her thrusts. One last deep breath got into my lunges, before I shook with the force of my orgasm. All the air inside my body seemed to find it's way out of my mouth, at a pitch so high it the mist around us reverberate.

But she wouldn't give me rest, instead she pushed another digit into my now warm flower. My sensitive body shuddered at the feeling, and I parted my legs and sat up. She was lying there straight out, her legs waving in the air happily. My jeans was ripped at the seems, and my black lace thong was just pushed to the side, one hand holding it still there. Three fingers on the other hand was knuckle deep in me, and her tounge was cleaning up the spill I had caused.

''Mmmh. Bella. Bella? BELLA!'' I exclaimed, nudging her head the last time. She met my eyes, and I got really confused. Her eyes was now brown, like chocolate. Did I imagine the red eyes? Then she pulled her fingers out of me, and I finally relaxed.

**(AN:you guys want it more... detailed, in the future, tell me. I felt like doing it more soft this time :P)**

Then my eyes clouded over, and a vision dragged me away from my Bella. It didn't matter much, for my vision was about us. We were lying in my bed back at the house, talking and laughing together. None of us was dressed at all. She was gorgeous. I can't wait to see it really happening!Then I noticed my own eyes was a much more deep red, almost crimson.

Then it was over, and I came back to see Bella sitting on her butt right in front of me, sensually liking the rest of my juices off of her fingers while eyeing me suggestivly, making me involuntarily moan, and the feeling of lust captured my body. I threw myself at her, pushing her down on the cold stone, my face hovering above hers as I smelled myself all over her face.

Then I entwined my hands in her hair and my lips to hers, and I eagerly start kissing her. She immediatly reciprocated my oral onslaught, opening her mouth and attacking me with her tounge. I tried to hold my ground with my own, but was quickly loosing the battle. In the end her tounge got past mine and into my mouth, where she licked her tounge across my sharp teeth. A shot of fear ran through me as she explored my oral cavities, but before I could stop her, I heard the soft flesh of her tounge tear on one of my teeth.

A drop of her blood hit my tounge, and the sweet metallic concoction again flooded my brain. I gently started sucking on her tounge, drawing more of her blood out, into my hungry mouth. I didn't think I'd be able to stop it if she would want me to, but I felt her moaning and writhing slowly against me, so I figured she enjoyed it too.

All too soon she pulled away from me, panting. Her face hovered inches below mine, as we stared into each others eyes.

''I don't know about you, but I still need to breath once in a while'' She said with a smile, catching her just looked at each other for the longest time. She wore a tired smile, like when....

''Bella... How... How are you not dead?'' I whispered, remembering the incident at the school with a mix of happiness and disgust.

''Hmm... How to explain...'' Bella muttered silently to herself, but my acute hearing picked it up, and she seemed to think up an answer. ''Well... I sort of... heal real quick, I guess. There was an... accident last week. I don't really want to talk about it'' She said, looking away from me.

I hugged her softly. ''Ohh. Well, not to be selfish or anything, but I'm really happy that happened'' I whispered into her ear. ''I was so afraid I'd lost you'' I continued, before releasing her from my grasp. A pang of emptiness shot through me, like we wasn't meant to part.

She smiled and looked back up at me. ''About that... You're a vampire right?'' She asked quietly. I smiled sheepishly back at her.

''That obvious huh?'' I sighed, shaking my head in shame. ''So what are you? You heal fast, you're stronger and more durable than normal humans, your eyes change colour and shape...'' I trailed off. She frowned, and I could see sadness in her eyes.

''I'm a freak. I don't know what I am, really. And what do you mean my eyes change?'' She asked curiously.

''What, you don't know? Your eyes was a fierce shade of crimson with pupils slitted vertically. Like a demonic cat or something. You haven't noticed that?'' I asked, shocked that she was so new to the world of supernatural beings, and alone to top that of. ''We could ask Carlisle if he knows anything... Ohh shit! I forgot I need to talk to them about the Quil-.... or do I?'' I thought out loud.

''Who's Carlisle? And the Quil- what?'' She asked, looking straight into my eyes.

''Carlisle is the leader of my coven. He also acts as my father. I need to talk to the rest of them real quick, you wanna come along?'' I asked with a smile. She smiled in return, and nodded.

The thought of what the family would say was daunting to say the least... Except Esme, she was always supportive.

**Chapter 10 done! =D**

**AN: Guess I gotta get some bad guys coming along soon... xD Never planned that far ahead, lol :)**


	11. Meeting the family

Disclaimer: These are boring. All rights for the Twilight saga belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 11**

**Isabella PoV**

''Come on Bella, climb up'' Alice's song-like voice demanded. She was bendt forwards, back towards me, motioning for me to climb on her back. _'But she's so small.'_

''No offense Alice, but I think that's a bad idea...'' I said with a frown. Without the smallest warning, I felt something cold grab my arms and hands, placing itself infront of me, and binding said limbs around it. Then there was a rush of wind which made me close my eyes, and when I opened them we were on top of the waterfall. The cold object entwined within my grasp was of course Alice. _'Note to self: Don't underestimate vampires. EVER'_ I thought.

''Mmh... Your bodyheat is very... comfortable'' She whispered, rubbing into me. ''Like tiny sparks of electricity jumping from you to me. Do you feel it too?'' Alice asked.

_'If only she knew... then again, perhaps she did'_ She was quite right. But what I felt the most was our cold, wet clothes and her rubbing against my nipples. And the sparks she mentioned wasn't something I would call unpleasant. ''Yes'' I whimpered back.

''Hehe... I just realised, this is where I first saw you...'' Alice said out loud, like she was remembering something.

''But... I've never been here before'' I squeeked, before I cleared my throat. ''The first time I saw you was in school, at lunch... Or does this have something to do with your 'condition'?''

She huffed a laugh. ''I'll tell you later, 'kay? Are you sure you're okay with going to a house filled with vampires?'' Alice said, changing the subject. _'You're on missy'_

''Only if your better dressed for the occasion'' I teased, pointing towards her lower half which was only covered by her black lace panties. Which also needed to be washed.

''If I can recall correctly, that was your fault. But if we're gonna be decent when you meet my 'family', would you like a towel? You sure do smell _wet_'' She taunted.

''Haha, now that was your fault, remember?'' I replied with sarcasm ''Though I have a feeling a shower wouldn't have made much of a difference, would it? Besides, I've always believed that honesty is the best way to make a correct first impression'' I stated stoically. ''And I want them to know you're mine'' I added off-handedly.

''You know, I was thinking the exact same thing.'' Alice exclaimed, and I could feel the smile that grazed her face. ''Hang on tight, next stop: Vamp HQ'' She joked, and we were off again. I focused on the surroundings as we sped through the forest. It was remarcably comfortable, hanging on to Alice as she sped off like a bullet. No jagged jumping up and down or to the sides, just soft corners here and there. Almost like hanging onto one of those underwater scooter things as it pulled you through the water.

The trees and bushes around us seemed to blur past, but when I focused really hard I could almost keep up with the speed. I didn't bother trying that after the first 15 seconds, it gave me a headache.

And all the while we where r... ehhm, SHE was running, I didn't feel her breathing change. Just that same steady rythm. Being a vampire sure does have it's benifits.

-----

She slowed down after a while, and when we got to a dirt road, she stopped completely, and I climbed down. ''So, what do you think?'' She asked, looking up the road.

I turned my head in the same direction, and saw a large house, several stories high, with glass walls. It looked magnificent, timeless. But it was hidden inside this dense forest, when it would have made Hollywood envious.

''Wow... It's gorgeous! But isn't it lonely hiding out here, in the woods?'' I answered. I turned back to her and saw something akin to amusement flash across her face, as a smile revealed that row of pearly whites I wanted in me real soon.

''That thought was my own long ago, when me and Jasper first came here. But it's better this way, atleast here we don't have to hide what we are. It's kind of a relief, taking a break from the façade of being human'' Alice explained softly, and I could almost feel the relief in her voice at the end. She looked back down the road, for reasons I don't know, but whipped her head back so fast I thought she'd get a whiplash. ''It's getting late, I should get you home soon'' She said quietly, changing the subject. I noticed her eyes darkening, they where now a muddy orange, instead of the clear gold ones she had when I found her at the waterfall.

''Then let's get on with it, shall we? I mean, how dangerous can they be if they are anything like you'' I joked, and pushed on her shoulder mockingly. Inside I was getting nervous, even though I had met Edward as well, in school, knowing this time that they are more than humans was a bit scary. And there would be many of them.

''Would you feel better if you saw them coming down the road, instead of being ambushed inside the house?'' Alice asked me with a smile. The underlying sarcasm told me she was joking, but I piped a yes, it would be better for me.

She looked at me curiously, to see if I was joking, but me eyes gave me away. ''Don't be scared Bella! They won't hurt you. I know that for a fact'' She said, pointing at her head as if there was something I ought to know. She smiled an appology and mouthed 'I'll tell you later' to me.

''Guys, would you mind coming out here?'' She said, barely louder than the conversation we had just had. Astonishingly, they started walking out one by one. So vampires have waaay better hearing than even me. The thought made me blush as I realised that could all probably hear my thundering heart. A small sliver of that power from before started bubbeling beneath my skin. It felt like I was overheating from the inside out, and I started cold-sweating. A tiny layer of it spread across my skin.

Alice breathed in through her nose loudly, well, louder than vampires needed to, and cleared her throat. My own throat felt all dried up and sore, and they weren't even here.

Edward was in front, with his boyfriend along side him. He was a handsome blonde man, I had to say. I saw him when we left the biology room, sticking his tounge down Edwards throat. Which was kinda hot.

Then came a burly man with black curly hair. He looked like a bodybuilder, by the width of his shoulders. On his side was a gorgeous blonde woman, and I could swear she was the envy of the school, even though none would go against her man. Without a death wish, that is. They both looked a bit older than the two first and Alice.

In the back came a grown man, that I could actually remember. It was Carlisle, the doctor that had treated many of my wounds over the times. He didn't look a day older than last time I met him. And that was over 5 years ago. Next to him was a woman with her face formed like a heart, so I guess they where the 'mother and father' of the group. The cover was believable, for a few years at least.

They stopped 5 meters away from me and Alice, in line, and my heart pumped faster than ever. Then Alice's cool hand grabbed mine, and all my fears went away. Alice was there, and she wouldn't let them do anything to me.

I took a breath to steady myself, before I walked closer to them. Carlisle and his woman's eyes both widened, but soon relaxed as I moved to the end of the group. Starting with the ones you know is always easiest.

''Hello Edward, nice to meet you again'' I said, reaching out my hand, which he took in his. The coldness of his hands didn't surprise me, nor did I pull away. I was used to it, even though she got a little warmer by the time my hands left her. _'I have to do that to Alice again, soon' _ I thought to myself, and the man next to him looked at me funny, then Edward laughed.

''Hello again you could make it'' He said with a smile, before motioning to the blonde. ''This is Jasper, my boyfriend, as you no doubt figured out at school'' He said, flashing another smile. His teeth didn't hold the same interrest to me as Alice's did.

''Pleasure to meet you'' Jasper said with a nod, but he didn't reach out to take my hand. I guess I felt a bit hurt by that, something he noticed. ''I have a bad immune system, it's not you'' He reassured me, but I knew it was a lie. Alice would have to explain later.

''I'm sorry if I'm any trouble'' I said, blushing up again, but before my eyes could meet my feet, Alice's cold hand caught my cheek, and turned my face towards her. Her eyes showed the amusement her voice gave away. ''You are a wierd one. It is not in your place, being sorry for being yourself. Silly girl'' She chided.

A loud laughter was heard, and when I turned I saw it was the huge curly haired man, holding his chest as he laughed so hard. It looked like he was about to fall over laughing, before the woman next to him smacked him on the head. That got him sobered up nice and quick.

''I'm Rosalie, and this is my boyfriend Emmett. Nice to finally meet you'' The gorgeous blonde said, reaching out her hand, which I grabbed in mine. I didn't know what she meant by that, I only started school today.

''Bella, Nice to meet you too, Rosalie'' I said with a smile. Who'd have guess vampires were so polite?

''Emmett'' The burly man only said, reaching his hand which I took and replied just as shortly. ''Bella'' For some reason I could tell he was laughing so hard on the inside, but only his eyes was giving it away.

And that's something else I just noticed, all of them had the same golden coloured eyes, and the pale white, cold skin. Emmett looked towards Alice, and said something too quickly for me to understand, but whatever it was, Alice gave him this innocent smile, and Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of his head again. Could not possibly have been good.

''Carlisle, never saw this coming'' I said to him, and he flashed me a smile and took my hand like all the others.

''How have you been Bella. Not as unlucky down in Phoenix as you where back here I hope. I remember you having a coupon for going to the hospital'' He said with a laugh, which the other joined in on, and I blushed like a tomato for the umpteenth time. ''This is my wife, Esme'' He told me, looking at the woman who radiated love beside him.

''Bella'' I said, giving her my hand like all the others. ''Esme. I'm so glad you're here. I can already feel the difference in Alice. She's never been so happy'' She told me, and I, again, blushed and looked down. From the corner of my eye I saw Jasper smile and nod.

I took a breath and looked back up at Carlisle. ''So, when do we enter the vampire lair?'' I said jokingly. Bad move.

They all froze up and looked at me in shock. Then questioningly at Alice, who was now the one to looked at the ground. ''Oops'' I muttered.

There would have to be some explanations to be had in the future.

**That was another chapter. I know I said I'd try to get this one out quicker than the last, but alas I was not able to. I am sorry, but the spirit I had writing before has left, and I take more time to write now.**

**On the other hand, I've been to the movies and seen Avatar in 3D. Not just once, but twice, and I plan on going again xD I might just have to make a story for that one too, if not just a one-shot. If you haven't seen it, you definatly need to. It was by far the best movie I've seen in my life.**

**Ohh, and I've made plans here! Hear hear. Evil men coming, some explanations to Bella's powers due soon. Emmett will be a hassle, no questions there :) **

**And I hope you will hang in there, chapters will take time. Sorry =/**

**-Niclas**


	12. Explanations

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters.

**Sorry for the long wait! I know some of you have gone /hate on me by now, but please hang in there. I intend to finish the story! Though I have not a single clue as to how I will do that when the time comes xD**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 12**

**Alice PoV**

Way to break the ice Bella. Real smooth.

''Edward you better stay outta my head right now. We don't want an accident like on sunday do we?'' I said first. That was only her smell, this was much more.

I realised Bella probably didn't understand why said that, so I turned to her and opened my mouth to speak, only for her to steal my words.

''You'll tell me later, I know'' She whispered with a smile. But it was her eyes that caught me again. Those brown doors, hiding their secrets near the surface. Again I just stared into them, until Emmett decided to interrupt.

''Two lesbo's sittin' in a tree...'' *Smack* ''Shut it Emmett'' Was heard as Rosalie slapped our brother on the head again. I never get tired of that, and the male part of our family join me giggeling.

''We raised you better than that Emmett. Now appologise to Bella!'' Esme said sharply.

So he turned to Bella and looked her in the eyes. ''I'm so sorry Bella, it was only meant as a joke, I swear'' He said childishly.

My Bella just pulled a smile, before she sauntered behind me and wrapped her arms around my stomach, which I entwined with my own, and then she rested her chin on my shoulder.

''It's okay. As long as you don't get any ideas to what we're doing in that tree'' She replied with a lewd smile, before hiding her face against my neck. I felt her cheeks heat up, as a hidden blush made it's way to her face.

Then quiet. Not a sound, before Bella chuckled alittle for herself. I looked at Emmett's face go into full concentration mode, and Rosalie glanced a look at Edward, who nodded ever so slightly, answering her question without a word.

And then came the crash of Rosalie hitting Emmett in the ribs, and his scream as she pulled on his ear, leading them up towards the house. The rest of the family started full-out laughing. Jasper was having the worst of it, and ended up leaning against Edward as he rocked with laughter.

Bella's face propped up again, and I swear I could feel her confusion in this, so I answered before she asked.

''Bella, you got to know something important about Emmett. You CANNOT, and I have to stress that, you absolutely CAN NOT tell Emmett NOT to do something. He is just like a child, if someone dares him to do something, he does it. Rationality be damned, he will do it even if you dare him to put himself on fire'' I told her, laughing all the while. ''That being said, no one has out-done Emmett when it comes to intimate jokes'' I praised her.

She muttered 'sorry' before she leaned her head to the side, and gently bit on my neck playfully. That's when the thirst struck again, and the fire in my throat that had been away since school, returned, but I was still in control. I moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure, and those around us suddenly stopped laughing, looking at me suspiciously.

Bella let go of me, and started coughing. When I turned around to look at her it looked like she was trying to regurgitate something. I crouched down beside her, and put my cold hand to her forehead, but she wasn't overly hot, just normal human temperature. Then she just rised up, perfectly fine.

''I'm okay, something got stuck in my throat, that's all'' She said, which made me relax again. The burning in my throat was gone again, but I decided not to dwell on it.

''Let's get inside, it's a long story and I think Bella would prefer sitting down as we tell it'' I half-said, half-ordered, as I started walking towards the house with my arm around Bella.

**Bella PoV**

What was that feeling in my throat? As much as I would like to say it was nothing, it felt horrible, and I was uncertain of what caused it. It is gone now, and I guess that's what matters. And Alice's cold frame is still in my arms, as we walked towards their home. The house itself seemed timeless hidden away in the forest. I briefly wondered what the house must have cost them.

The door was left open by Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice led me into the hall where we left our shoes, and walked up the stairs, to the living room on the second floor, where the aforementioned couple was sitting, waiting for us. Emmett was busy staring down at the floor, while Rosalie glared at me.

She led me to the couch, where she sat down in the corner, and me beside her. Looking at her tucking herself comfortably into the corner, made me jealous, and I considered leaning up against her, tucking my feet up beneath me, like she did. But then I remembered all the eyes that were trained on me.

''Hey! None of that Bella, you don't have to act so.... proper in our house of unproper man-beasts'' Alice chided with a smile, gently poking my ribs, causing me to burst out in laughter. Then she wrapped her hand around me and dragged me into her, and I more or less ended up in the position I was thinking about earlier.

I stared into her eyes as she stared into mine, both smiling at eachother, and then... ''Fanfictions to slash fic pair! Anybody home?'' No answer. ''Houston, we have a problem'' Emmett joked, and I heard some chuckle, but couldn't indentify them.

''Alice'' The dominant voice of Carlisle called. Now that broke the spell.

We both looked over to Carlisle, who was sitting in a chair with Esme on his lap. ''What happened?'' He asked. By the sound of his voice he didn't mean two seconds ago.

''Oh yes that. Right hmm...'' Alice started, staring into empty space as she appeared to be thinking.

''I'll just start by explaining some key things to Bella, so she can understand what I tell later, okay? Right, now'' She turned to me, but this time I deliberately didn't look back at her, instead I just rested my head on her shoulder, waiting for her to start. ''I'm listening Alice'' I said when she didn't say anything at first.

''Okay. Well first, as you know we are vampires. We're both far stronger and faster than humans, our skin is as hard as stone, we heal from wounds... and we our skin reflects sunlight like a diamond. Other than that, some of us bring extra powers into this life from our human one. If you haven't guessed it yet, I can see the future, I can tell you the details later, Edward can read minds, but for some wierd reason he cannot read yours, and it's bugging him to no end right now'' She said with a chuckle, at which point I looked over at Edward who looked somewhat pertubed.

''And Jasper can feel emotions of others, and influence them to an extent. Our family lives off of animal blood, which enables us to blend in with humans, and makes our eyes gold, while human blood makes our eyes red. Jasper is the newest member of our family, and still feels drawn to humans. The reason he stays away from others is because he doesn't want to hurt them, so don't feel down'' She continued, stroking my hair.

''Anything still fuzzy?'' Alice asked me. After thinking about it for a bit, I didn't come up with any immediate questions, so I shook my head.

''Great, so now that's out of the picture, what do you want to know first Carlisle?'' She asked him, while I looked at his expression. He looked to me, then to her again, and opened his mouth.

''H..h-how does she know about us?'' _'He started with the most obvious one, great. This is going to sound so wrong'_ I thought to myself, flinching as I heard Alice sigh. She shifted beneath me, most likely looking at another person here, at which point I saw Edward stare straight at her, and nod slightly.

''I bit her'' She said simply, followed by a storm of questions and accusations. Everyone but Esme and Carlisle was out of their seats, screaming at Alice at the same time. I hoped for Alice's sake that she wasn't able to understand any of their claims, but by her body tensing, I was almost certain that she did. That's when something in me snapped, and I shot up from the couch, stopping right in front of their faces with my lips curled back, showing my teeth.

As a reaction to my sudden move, the four of them moved back a few steps, and settled into a crouch, eyeing my every move. ''No one was hurt, and no one saw us so just lay off her!'' I growled at them, before relaxing again, and I went to sit down next to Alice again.

Carlisle, who had been calm during the whole incident, stared at me with a wierd expression I could not place. ''What are you Bella?'' He asked softly, as if trying not to anger me. By now the rest of them where back in their seats, but they where glaring at me as if I was threatening.

I had to laught a bit at that. A vampire, being cautious of me. Bizarre. ''As a matter of fact, I do not know. I..- we was hoping you could help with that later. All I know is that I ain't all human anymore'' I answered him, to which he nodded back.

''Tell us how this all happened, Alice'' His voice full of authority, which caused a small flare of anger to lick my veins, but it was gone before she started explaining.

''As you know, I knew I was going to meet her, and it showed my how overpowering her smell is to me, even now. When i first met her in the cafeteria at school, I lost all control of my body. Instincts was in control, and it did end up with me biting her. As you can see it didn't kill her, instead it...'' she stopped, looking at me. I could feel her uncertainty, so I said it for her.

''Long story short, pain equals pleasure for me, and as you no doubt can smell, things happened. Then she left me there, obviously thinking I was dead, because when I caught up with her, she looked like she had seen a ghost. Some more ''stuff'' happened, and after that we came here'' I finished, surprising myself that I did not blush once, while saying that.

''I would have put it in different words, you little dominatrix'' Alice joked, wrestling me into submission no the couch. I almost forgot the others again as she tickled and kissed me all over, but I couldn't push her off. When I saw her dart her head towards my neck, I grabbed her head and brought her lips to mine, and kissed her, which stopped any other movement of hers.

''We aren't done explaining yet, hun'' I said when I broke the kiss way to early. The sound of Jasper clearing his throat broke the silence, as we got back up.

''How did you survive though?'' Esme asked this time.

''I can heal a cut in half a minute, so I guess when she was drinking from me, that my body started producing more blood, real fast. It's only a guess so far though, Carlisle knows more about the human body than me'' I replied honestly, then I heard Alice snort.

''Real fast wouldn't be enough. I didn't really take time to measure how much of your blood I drank, but I know I drank my fill, and that's much more than you have within you at any one time'' She stated matter-of-factly. ''And you tasted sooooo good....'' She said dreamily, and I felt that wierd itchy feeling in my throat come back.

The sound of air rushing around something was all the evidence of Jasper and Edwards apparent exit, as it probably became to much for them.

I could feel the couch vibrate as Alice growled, then looked at me, and I could see the need in her eyes. She wants blood, my blood. I leaned towards her, and placed a kiss on the left side of her neck. ''It's all yours Alice, whenever you want...'' I whispered, using my right hand to pull her head closer to my neck, when she was so close that I could feel the ragged breaths wash across my exposed neck, she suddenly wrangled out of my hold.

''I... I can't Bella'' she muttered, looking at me with pleading eyes. They where coal black now, yet she managed to stop herself. I knew that she probably didn't think about it, but the fact that didn't take my blood when I offered it to her, hurt me a little. I felt that whatever grip I had on her just loosened a bit.

''I need to go out and hunt, Edward and Jasper will join me. Take care of Bella will you?'' She said before she was gone as well, leaving me bummed out in a wierd position on the couch, with Esme and Carlisle looking at me.

''So...'' Carlisle started, tapping his finger on the chair a few times. ''What about we go take a bit of your blood so I could check for anything abnormal?'' He asked me, next second standing by the stair. I followed after him as he led me to his study where he ran around at vampire speed and fetched different things which he placed on the large desk in the back of the room.

My mind was occupied with the fact that Alice had refused both herself and me pleasure earlier. Why would she do that? I didn't know I said it out loud as Carlisle pulled out the needle, before he replied.

''We have a pact with a tribe called the quilietes, the natives down in the reserve. We are not to bite any humans, as we normally have a strict diet of animals only, it gives us peace. That was the reason everyone was angry with Alice'' He said quietly.

''You weren't kidding when you said you heal fast'' He said as the puncture wound from the needle was gone, leaving no trace of it ever being there. ''I wonder...'' he trailed off, taking my arm and turning it over, to where I can remember him patching up a pretty bad laceration a few years ago when she was younger. The scar was gone, leaving completely unblemished skin.

Before he could further investigate his hypothesy, a crippling pain shot through my stomach and up my throat. I fell forward from the chair I had been sitting in, but was caught by Carlisle before I hit the floor. He placed me on my back as I felt it rip through me again. It felt like... puking molten lava or something, but nothing came out.

I knew this pain was not my own, and just as I realised that, it stopped. Carlisle was checking to see if my pupils where dialating properly when I got my voice back.

''It's Alice. Something's wrong with her!'' I exclaimed, before my vision broadened, and I ran to the stairs, jumped down to the entrance and crashed through the door, out into the crisp evening air.

Taking a few quick breaths, I realised I couldn't smell my way to her, but when I thought of her in agony, my eyes honed in on a spot beyond the river, way past the trees. Not missing a beat I bound in the same direction, easily jumping over the river and dodging the massive trees as I ran as fast as my legs could carry me.

I ran for what felt like half an hour, before I started doubting wether or not I was going the right way, but every time I thought of her, my eyes rested on the same spot, followed by the ghost-like feeling of puking something hot. So I continued running in the same direction.

Another five minutes and I was about to turn around, when I felt, and heard the sound of, puking. And sure enough, just beyond the tree line I emerged from was Edward and Jasper, standing over a third person I felt was Alice, and she was in great pain.

''What happened?! I yelled at them, pushing them both aside, only to see Alice leaning up against a boulder, with blood covering all of her clothes, and the area around her. The sound of her choked attempts at air and gurgled as more blood made its way out of her mouth.

''She started to convulse and spew blood a couple of minutes ago, that's all we know'' Edward said. Jasper winced as another wave of blood spilled across the beautiful pixie I had fallen for.

''..Bel-la...*cough**gurgle*... I'm sc-scared...''The hoarse and scared voice of Alice made it through all the blood.

I was at a loss for words. Without any proper thought, my body moved to her side, and wedged in between her and the boulder, pulling her to me and rocking slightly, with my cheek on her shoulder, hugging her from behind as the warm blood continued to be regurgitated by her body.

After a painful minute of rocking, it had no effect. So I did the only other thing I could think of. Raising my right hand I placed it in front of her mouth, only for her to shift her head to the side, refusing my silent offer.

''Alice please! You have to atleast try, for me?'' I begged her. I saw her resistance waivering, but before I had any success, she steeled herself. ''Then I am sorry, but I have to try Alice'' I whispered. Taking advantage that her mouth was open due to her gasping, I forced my fingers into her mouth, and cut them several times on her razor sharp teeth. Almost immediately her tounge started licking my fingers, tasting the blood she herself claimed to be the best thing she had ever tasted.

A few more coughs came as she was sucking on my fingers, but it quickly stilled, to the point where the only thing heard was my moans. From where I sat I could see Carlisle and Emmett emerge from the forest, both with an incredulous look on their faces. Then he motioned for Edward, Emmett and Jasper to follow him, and they left the small clearing.

By now Alice was more or less chewing on my hands, since there apperently wasn't enought blood flowing. ''Alice'' I whispered into her ear, licking behind it. The was distraction enough as I managed to pry my fingers out of her mouth. ''How are you feeling?'' I asked, concerned for my little pixie.

She took a deep breath. ''Much better...'' She replied, throat still sore from the ordeal.''Your blood numbed the pain almost immediatly... How did you know it would work?'' She asked me, taking a few more deep breaths.

''I didn't'' I told her truthfully. ''But... I don't know, something in me told me you needed my blood, if that makes any sense to you'' I explained sheepishly.

''I'm sorry about your fingers...'' Alice whispered softly, motioning towards the wounds that where closing up as we spoke. She wiggled uncomfortably around in my grasp, and seemingly took great interest in inspecting the trees around us.

Kissing her neck, I whispered to her ''Want some more?'' Inside, I felt like I was a mother, feeding her child.

She laughed a little to herself. ''Yeah... if it wouldn't be too much trouble'' she said with a sigh, before I put my wrist up to her mouth, which she grabbed with both hands, one on each side of her aim, and tore through my skin.

This time there wasn't a lack of blood flowing into her mouth, so she took her time and seemed to enjoy it more than anything else.

It appeared that everything would turn out okay.

**That's the end of the 12th chapter in my story, hope you enjoyed it.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you feel if you would be so kind 3**

**-Niclas**


	13. New Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.

**AN: Woah I got alot of response from the last chapter! :D I'm happy that everyone enjoys my story, and I'm really sorry I don't update sooner. I tried to do this one as fast as possible, and actually got all the way to where Bella get's tired the day after the last update, but then it just vanished again. Like I didn't know the words to continue =(**

**But onto the story! Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 13**

**Alice PoV**

Bella's blood felt like ice as it ran down my throat, leaving no trace of the burning feeling from before. I had just finished draining a deer, when my stomach suddenly started hurting. It felt like gas at first, before my body started convulsing, and I fell over, puking blood. The feeling though... nngh it hurts just thinking about it. Imagine liquid fire slowly forcing it's way up your throat, out of your mouth.

I felt so drained of energy that I had to get Edward and Jasper to help me up to a sitting position, leaning against the boulder. It wasn't uncomfortable, but Bella's soft body beats it any day. Though, sitting her, drinking her delicious blood that turned me on, and the evidence of her arousal poking my back was tearing down my will to not ravish her body with my family lurking around.

So with a groan I released her arm, licking up the blood around the wound as I watch it close before my eyes. It was strangely intriguing, watching the tissue stretch and melt together again, not leaving a trace of the wound my teeth had inflicted.

I stood back up, and grimaced as all the blood was starting to dry up on my clothes. A shower was definatly in order.

Noticing Bella hadn't moved yet, I turned around and looked at Bella. Her clothes wasn't any better than mine, her jeans and tee caked with enough blood to think that she had died. Then barely noticing it with my vampire senses I saw a shift in her eyes. They where a dim red, turning more and more brown until they where back to her normal eye color.

I offer my hand to help her up, which she accepts. Once on her feet, she starts swaying slightly.

''Woah.... Why do I feel so drained all of the sudden?'' She asked herself, grabbing onto me for balance. ''What's the time?'' She asked, squinting her eyes.

I grab for my cell, only to find it covered in blood, and unresponsive. Giving her a sheepish smile, I shove the destroyed phone back down into my pocket.

''It's almost midnight'' Came the voice of Carlisle, as he, Edward, Jasper and Emmett joined us in the clearing. ''How are you Alice?'' Jasper asks with concern.

''I'm... better than great, thanks to my little dominatrix here'' I joked, nudging Bella ever so slightly. To my shock she had to take a wide stance to keep herself from falling. ''Bella? Are you okay?'' I asked urgently, wrapping my arms around her waist to keep her steady.

''I'm fine... Just a little tired'' Bella replied with a sigh, leaning into me, closing her eyes. I looked over at Carlisle with an expression I would like to think I don't have to often. Horror.

''If she was suffering from anemia she would be pale, and have an accelerated heartbeat. As you can hear, her heart rate is even a little slower than normal'' Was Carlisle response, which made me relax again.

''Does it hurt anywhere baby?'' I asked her, cautiously pushing my hand through the locks of her hair. For some reason she starts giggling.

''Nooo... Hihi. But it tickles!'' Bella exclaims, then she looks up into my eyes like back at the house. The same, hypnotic stare that renders me unable to move, but this time it ends quickly, as her head falls and her chin rests against my breasts. ''Take me home, please'' She sighs, pushing her chin harder against what she had now claimed as her pillow.

Taking a quick look at Carlisle, who only nodded, I picked her up and raced home, so we could get cleaned up and get some clean clothes before we had a struggle with the police chief. But now a new worry entered my mind. What would the chief say about her daughter coming home at midnight after the first day at school. I bet he's worried sick.

I bounced some idea's around in my head, going from camping to a long shoppingtrip and the like, but not one of those options would be appropriate after knowing each other for a few hours. Not that what we did was appropriate either.

''Bella?'' I asked, shaking her slightly to wake her up, as she had obviously fallen asleep as I ran with her in my arms.

''mmh?'' She replied drowsily, not bothering to open her eyes.

''How are we going to explain this to your father?'' I whispered to her, getting a little worried as we got closer to the house. Usually I was the one to come up with a lie to cover for me and my family, but now I couldn't think of one.

''Charlie... I'll take care of him'' Bella said firmly, before I set her down on her legs again. We were there.

When we got home to my place I set Bella in the shower, with the water running on hot so the blood would get a little thinner in the clothes, I would wash them later. I let her borrow some of my jeans which looked like hers, just a tad smaller, and a standard tee. Just like she came. Then I fixed myself as she stared at me, taking a shower. It was wierd, but relieving to have company in the shower.

When we were both dressed and dried, we got outside and took Edwards car, and drove it to the school, where we switched it with Bella's terribly noisy red truck. Revving it to the point of destroying it I tried to get some decent speed into the thing, but it never got past 80 in the slopes around here.

Finally parking in their parking lot, we walked up the porch, where Bella steadied herself, not needing me for support any more. She knocked the door. If I wasn't undead, my heart would be pounding franticly, so I was confused that Bella's wasn't. Just the normal, completely average human heartbeat.

Then the door creaked open, and the bearded Chief sleepy face appeared. His face quickly turned to an angry one as his brain registered who was standing on his porch after midnight.

''Bella! Where the hell have you been!? You weren't seen at school after lunch!'' Charlie yelled, glaring at his daughter. How could she calm this?

''Hey dad! This is Alice Cullen, I met her at school, and we.. kinda got.. .caught up in things and ended up talking. Next thing you know it's dark outside and you're stuck who knows where and we didn't get here until now. As you can expect, I'm dead tired and sore as a stampede victim, so can you please just let us in so we can go upstairs and fall unconscious?'' Bella asked sarcastically, almost keeping a firm face as she barged through Charlie, with me in tow. _'Wait, what? We? Go upstairs? Me sleeping over?'_

Looking behind me as she dragged me up the stairs to the second floor, I saw Charlie staring after us with his mouth as open as the door we had just passed through.

**Bella PoV**

Wondering how I had managed to get upstairs without falling in my weak state, I decided to forget about it, if only to get some sleep.

It was after midnight, I was dead tired, and I was looking at my bed, remembering I had just stated WE were going to sleep here. I hadn't planned on it, but hey, I didn't mind the idea.

The tingling in my body didn't stop as I thought about sleeping. It felt more like it was speeding up. Perhaps that was why I invited her?

So usually I liked to sleep in the nude, but I wasn't sure how comfortable pixie here would be about that. ''Would you mind if I sleep without a top?'' I asked as I started undressing.

''Not at all, I never sleep with a top on myself'' Alice answers as she follows my actions.

Being too tired to bother with any other stuff, I slip in beneath the covers of my bed and opens the other side for Alice to join, which ends up with me keeping the covers up a few seconds extra to eye her little mound with a dumb grin on my face. She only smiled back, laughing softly to herself.

Totally embarrased, I lay over on the other edge and try to forget the thoughts of her beautiful body next to mine.

And now a new problem hits me. How the hell will I be more than a zombie at school tomorrow?

Then the tingling in my body becomes more of a scratching, inside my every muscle, and I struggle to stay still.

I. Need. Cold!

**And that's a wrap! I'm taking a long time to update, I know. Sorry =/**

**And sorry about misspells, no beta. Tell me the worst ones so I can fix 'em up, 'kay?**

**Ohh! And someone back when this story was in the early stage said something about Bella having a lovely three days :D**

**-Niclas**


	14. It's official

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Nada. Zip. Forget it, you don't own it either. SM does. (ooh, kinky xD)

**AN: I hope you enjoy this über sized update which is ALL Bella PoV =D. Also, please read Author note at the bottom!**

**Also, I am sorry for any spelling errors or words missing at times that I haven't noticed. I do not have a beta unfortunately =( Please tell me if anything is too bad!**

**Chapter 14**

**Bella PoV**

I felt like my body was on fire as I lay there, facing away from Alice, the little vampire pixie who had fed on my blood twice today. Well, yesterday if you wanted to be picky. And I had taken a bite out of her as well, you could say. Not litteraly, but I feasted on her. It feels so long ago.

''Bella, are you okay?'' Alice asks, placing a hand on my side, only to quickly pull it away. ''My god, you're burning up Bella!'' She exclaimed before pulling my body up against hers. The shock of the difference in body temperature makes me try to get away, but Alice holds on. I can feel her breasts against my back. _'No don't think that. Bad Bella'_

She wraps her body around mine as best as she can, to cool me down, but by the feeling of it, I'm only warming her up. Not that it doesn't feel incredibly good to have her cold body against my warm one.

Then darkness. I was seated in a chair in a pitch black room. No light, no furniture, I could just feel it. In front of me, a TV turned on, showing me three figures, walking in the forest of Forks. Then the scene changed, and it showed me a large grey warehouse. Somehow the three figures, the warehouse, and me was connected. And not in a good way.

Then I woke up with a start, I would have fallen out of bed, if Alice wasn't holding me. She still felt cold against my back. ''Look who has an internal clock'' Alice whined, so I looked around at her as if asking why. ''I wanted to make you breakfast before I woke you up. Though I'm not sure what you would like...'' She silently questioned.

''You don't have to bother with making me breakfast. I'm 17, I can do it myself'' I said stubbornly. For some reason that made her smile.

''Two slices with jam it is'' She said, smiling wider, running out of my room with her clothes in hand, down to the kitchen.

_'How did she know what I was going to make?' _Not thinking about it anymore, I went to the shower to prepare myself for today.

When I was finished getting ready for today, I walked downstairs only to see Charlie had left for work, his cruiser no longer in the driveway. Thank god for that one. I bet he's pissed.

Then I walked into the kitchen, where Alice sat in one of the chairs, reading yesterdays newspaper by the look of it. In the opposite chair for her there was placed a plate with two slices of bread, with jam, and a glass of milk. ''Eat'' Alice demanded, as if I needed more pointers.

So I sat down and ate the food Alice had prepared for me, with neither of us saying a word. When I was done, I thanked for the food, got up and put the plate in the washer, and went to my room to get my backpack, only to find it missing.

''It's at school, you forgot it at your lunch table'' Alice whispered behind me, scaring me half to death. After berating her about not sneaking up on me, to which she just laughed, we got into the car, and I drove us to school in my monster of a truck.

''How did you know what I was going to make for breakfast?'' I asked Alice, who was perched on my shoulder looking straight ahead, as I drove.

''I can see the future, remember? So when you decided what you wanted to eat, I saw what it was'' She answered, wrapping her arms around my waist, snuggling deeper into me. Able to see the future sure must be neat.

''Have you seen anything about three people running around in the forest?'' I asked curiously. Perhaps that was what I dreamt. Something of the future. Like with the teacher.

''What? No I can't say I've seen three people running around in the forest. Why?'' Alice asked, lifting her head from it's perch, staring intensely at my face.

''I had a dream, where I saw three figures running in the forest around here, then a big warehouse, and I felt that these things and me was somehow connected'' I explained to her, feeling crazy as the words left my mouth.

''I'm not sure. If I see anything like it I'll tell you, but don't count on it'' Alice sighed, settling back in her place, breathing that sweet breath straight into my face. I almost lost control of the car, well actually I did, but Alice's vampire abilities came in handy.

When we arrived at the school, the rest of the Cullens were waiting for us, and I noticed Emmett smiling wide and said something to Edward and Jasper, who laughed with him.

''Hey Alice, got some more pink flesh last night?'' Emmett asked gleefully, laughing to himself as we got out of the car and walked towards them.

I knew right then by the tone that he asked that this was something he had a bet on, most likely with Rosalie and the boys.

''Unlike you vampires, I do need sleep, so no. She did look delicious top-less though'' I answered in a tease, grinning as the boys all got a look of betrayal on their faces.

''Told you so. Pay up kiddies'' Rosalie said with a grin, sending a wink my way as she took cash out of their hands.

''You sure took your time staring though'' Alice said, perched over my shoulder, holding me. It seemed she enjoyed to rest on my shoulder, not that I was complaining.

''I can't get over how perfect you are, that's all'' I answered my little pixie, and after we found my backpack, we started walking me to class.

Todays schedule; another boring lesson of math where Mike would probably try to get me on another date again. Then there was Biology, with Edward, and that didn't feel too bad. Atleast I could talk to him. And after that, there was finally lunch.

After Alice snaked herself out of my grasp, I was left alone with these... things. Sure enough, Mike started harrasing me the moment he saw the open spot next to me, and sat down. I was nearly sent to the principles office at one point for threatening to beat his face in. Not that the teacher heard my threat, thankfully. And Mike was too scared to repeat it. The rest of the class dragged on as Mike had finally shut up.

When the bell rung I had everything packed, so I raced to the biology room, where I found Edward waiting in his chair before me. We were the first to get to the classroom. Not even the teacher was here yet. There was a single microscope placed in the middle of each table, with several slides lying next to it, which would probably be todays test.

''What, did you wait here before last class was over, or did you use your vampire speedhack ability to get to class sooner?'' I teased him as I sat down next to him. He chuckled at my joke, but seemed to want to talk to me about something.

''Sounds stupid, when you put it that way. Listen, I just wanted to thank you for... yesterday'' Edward said, completely serious. ''Although it probably had something to do with you from the start, you helped her, when I-...We just froze'' He continued with a grin. ''Jasper told me to thank you for him''

''Yeah no problem, wait, what do you mean I had something to do with Alice puking blood?'' I asked incredulously, turning to face him.

''Carlisle's hypothesis on what happened is that somehow your blood changed something in Alice, which makes her unable to drink animal blood. He isn't sure, but he thinks it might even go as far as she can't drink any blood except your own'' Edward explained, ending in a whisper as the teacher entered the room

''Ohh... Hey kids. Didn't think anyone would be here yet. Just chat a bit while we wait for the rest, okay'' The teacher, a nice man wearing glasses, said with a smile, before turning back to take a last check of todays work.

''So... Why did you bet on Alice getting some more 'pink flesh' last night?'' I asked him, nudging his shoulder, as he just laughed.

''Well that was because when Alice ehh... fed... on you, Jasper felt you both become very aroused'' He whispered in my ear as the other students started entering the classroom.

''Yeah, but that doesnt automatically mean that we were going to get it on'' I said in defense.

''Then there was the fact that Alice stayed the night'' He continued with a crooked smile. I felt a blush threatening to emerge.

''But we just got to bed and slept. Well I did anyway, Alice was thinking about what I wanted for breakfast apparently... You know what, just forget it, I can feel you got more inscriminating evidence against us, so don't bother. In all honesty though, we just ran to my room, got undressed, and jumped to bed'' I said in defeat, leaving out the detail that we where topless, I had started a little too long on Alice's assets, and that she had pressed said assets into my back. _'Drop that line of __thought'_

In return Edward just snorted, looking straight ahead again, where the teacher clapped his hands together. ''Onion root cells, that's what's on your slides next to you. So, seperate and label them into phases of mitosis. First partners to get it right, is going to win'' Here the teacher paused, building tension as he picked up an item from his desk. ''The golden onion'' He said with reverence, before the whole class except me and Edward, gave different signs of both defeat, and awe.

''Ladies first'' Edward said softly, pushing the microscope towards me.

''May I ask how old you are, or does vampires find that offensive?'' I asked, before I put my eye to the lense. I had done this class back in Arizona, before I moved, so it was just repitition to me.

''I was born in 1901'' Edward muttered. I had to work, not to gasp at him. _'That makes him a houndred and nine years old. Woah'_ I shook my head to regain my focus on the task at hand.

''Prophase'' I said with confidence, pushing the microscope back to the center of the table, still a little mind-boggled by the fact that the vampire next to me was born over a century ago. I really shouldn't be surprised, but it still came as a shock.

''Mind if I look?'' Edward asked, reaching out for the microscope. I just shook my head as an answer, looking over the pristine skin on Edwards body. _'So they stop aging completely when they are... become vampires'_ I concluded in my mind, as he looked at the specimen.

''It's prophase'' He acknowledged, putting on the next slider. He barely looked at it, before looking to me again. ''It's anaphase, you wanna check it?'' He asked, smiling.

''Why would I not believe the word of a century old vampire, who has obviously done this class before?'' I asked, laughing at the thought of how surreal the world had gotten into since I moved to Forks.

''True, true'' He grinned as I took the microscope back, putting on the third slider. Between me having done this task before, and Edward probably having done it more than once, it was obvious we were going to win this.

After figuring out the last few sliders, and gave the teacher our report, we got the golden onion. It was kind of ironic, considering how myths said onions would keep vampires away. On a whim, I dared Edward to touch it, but to my chagrin, he twirled it between his fingers like nothing. _'Nope, that myth's a bust'_

''If this doesn't work with keeping you away, what good is it?'' I joked as we walked out of the classroom, putting the golden onion in my backpack.

''You could always throw it at Mike's face, and say it was an accident'' He said innocently, walking next to me with a smile creeping onto his face.

''Why? Did he misbehave with my Bella?'' Alice asked as she grabbed me from behind. Again she placed her chin on my shoulder.

''What have I told you about sneaking up on me?'' I said, faking anger as I slapped her hand that was placed around my waist. Beside me, Edward nodded quickly, before walking away, probably to find Jasper somewhere.

''There's going to be some thunder later, you up for some baseball?'' Alice sang in her bell-like voice, completely changing the subject.

''I really suck at sports though'' I told her honestly, a grimace etched on my face.

''We need a non-vampire to be the judge. Don't worry, it's going to be fun for you. Trust me'' She said, utterly convinced. Twirling around me so she was standing in front of me, she grabbed onto my hand, smiling at me, which in turn made me smile, and think happier thoughts. About things like having fun with Alice.

''Sure, but I'll have to go home first though, Charlie needs to see my face once in a while'' I managed to get out, before she dragged me to the cafeteria.

After buying an apple and a slice of pizza, we went to sit down at 'the Cullen table' which I had so happily been dragged off to. Apparently Edward had told the others about the game later today, as the boys sat arguing over who would beat who in the game.

''Thanks for staying celibate last night. I always enjoy winning over my little monkey man'' Rosalie said, trying to get a discussion going between us girls. I had to laugh a bit over her choice of nickname for her boyfriend.

''Yeah no problem. Just don't bet on it too often'' Aliced answered boldly, with a devious smile aimed at me. I blushed at the thought of what happened around the same time yesterday. It seemed like so much had happened since then.

''That was one mighty bold statement, when you yourself say that I'm the dominating one'' I say teasingly. ''So what are your feelings on a human barging in and corrupting Alice?'' I asked Rosalie with sarcasm.

She looked at me, deep in thought, before she looked to Alice, who was smiling, picking at her food. A small smile grazed her lips as she looked back at me, opening her mouth to speak.

''Alice has been my sister for longer than you have been alive, and in that time I have never seen her smile at school. Anyone who can make her this happy is fine by me. Besides, you proved yourself to be a bit more sturdy than normal humans'' Rosalie admitted with a smile that even reached her eyes.

''But what did you mean by 'but it tickles' comment?'' She asked, looking at me curiously.

''Huh? When?'' I reply, confused as to where she got that from. Thinking a little, I faintly remember...

''Yesterday, right before you left, Alice asked if you where hurt. You replied 'no, but it tickles''' Rosalie pushed on.

''Yeah I remember. It felt like something was tickling my veins from the inside. Really wierd, and now that you mention it, I can still feel it, faintly'' I answered truthfully. I didn't know what had caused it, perhaps something to do with my body creating new blood cells or something. The unsetteling thing about it was that Rosalie and Alice stared at eachother with a look of shock, before both turned to me, looking into my eyes.

''What? I asked innocently, looking into Alice's eyes, because they of course held more interest to me.

''She was very hot when we went to bed, and during the entire night. I had to use my body to cool her down'' Alice said to Rosalie, without breaking her eyes away from mine. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie look over my body, as if she expected to find something unusual.

''No signs of it in her skin... yet'' Rosalie muttered. ''Not to mention she isn't writhing around in... Pleasure?'' She cocked her eyebrow.

''What?'' I ask, but none of them answer.

''It might be connected to her... Condition, yes. But then how has she gotten better?'' Alice continued, her eyes narrowing.

''Perhaps her body is creating new blood cells at a rate the venom can't handle'' Rosalie guessed. _'What venom? I've had enough with them ignoring me, and I know just what to do about it'_ I think, smirking.

''Yeah, but then what woul-hmmph'' Alice started, but was cut off when I placed my lips on hers, my tounge exploring the cavity of her mouth. The best part started when she began kissing me back, and our tounges duelled for dominance. This time though, I had to give in as she forced her cold tounge into my mouth, teasing me as she went.

I hadn't noticed the fall, or the fact that we where tangled from top to bottom, before I had to break away for air. At which point I saw every single student in the cafeteria staring, straight at us. I really felt like a deer in the headlamp, as there was not even a single sound. Drop a fucking leaf and you'd hear it hit the floor. Though Alice didn't seem to mind as she grabbed my face, and kissed me again.

The silence was broken as several boys started wolf-whistling. And there was of course Emmett, who nearly fell off his chair laughing. I felt like my face was on fire with the blush that had emerged, but I still kissed her in return, enjoying my piece of guilty pleasure.

Then the silence again swept across the room. Slightly confused I broke away from Alice again, who sighed, and looked around. Every face was now staring at someone that was apparently moving, as steps was heard. High heeled steps, to be exact. _Shit._

''Ahha! BUSTED!'' Emmett boomed, and rolled out of his chair laughing. Then someone clearing their throat behind me, which silenced Emmett. Sneaky little bastard probably wanted to know what was coming.

''Miss Swan! Miss Cullen! What do you think you are doing?'' The reception lady, I never got around to her name yesterday, screeched at us with a voice that broke three octaves higher than necessary.

''I believe I'm shoving me tounge down my girlsfriends throat'' Alice replied boldly, high enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear. Even as little as I knew her, I think that was her intention.

''Oh you little! Come, we're going to see the principle!'' She screeched angrily, before she turned around and started wagging towards the cafeteria exit. As we untangled I couldn't help but notice Alice smiling wide, and I was about to ask why when.

''Come you little brats!'' The lady bellowed from the door. Reluctantly I remained silent, before I stood up and walked towards her, with Alice wrapping her arm around mine, walking beside me.

The old lady walked in front as we left the cafeteria, where sound suddenly filled the room as people started chatting vividly, no doubt about what just happened. With Alice's dance-like gait beside me, I could feel her want to jump with joy with the smile that nearly split her face in half. I couldn't help starting to be infected with the happiness she was radiating like a sun, and suddenly a smile grazed my own lips, before it withered again, as we walked into the principles office.

He was a big old fellow by the name of Gary Oldsmuth, according to the nameplate on his desk. He had gray hair, and was dressed in a black suit with a red tie. It appeared we interrupted tea time, as he retracted his pinky and put the little cup on his desk. ''What have we here?'' He asked with an tired, deep voice.

''These two brats were caught preforming acts of intimacy in the school's cafeteria, with everyone in the cafeteria watching!'' She hissed, pressing the word intimacy to a height where it seemed criminal.

''I was barely staking my claim to my beautiful girlfriend'' Alice sung nonchalantly in her bell-like voice, smiling at me rather than looking at the principle.

''You do not need to shove your tounge down her throat to do that!'' The old hag persisted angrily, breathing heavily from exertion. I felt the want to rub it a little extra into her face, for interrupting my happy time.

''Ohh but I really quite enjoyed it, so there was no harm done'' I added happily, grinning as I saw the woman's face turn beet red.

''Girls, relax!'' Mr. Oldsmuth said in a demanding tone, with the following silence demanding the attention of everyone here, though Alice seemed a bit peeved that she had to play along. ''Now miss Cullen, miss Swan. You both know that such acts of intimacy is against school regulations, so I'm going to have to punish you'' He continued, before he put his hand up, holding his chin in a thinking position.

''I believe they deserve being expelled, for being so disrespectful towards the school staff'' The bitch started demanding, smiling evilly at us.

''I am not going to expel them for their first misdeed, mrs Cope'' Mr. Oldsmuth assured us, and the now proclaimed Ms. Cope, _'perhaps Mr. Cope didn't 'cope' so well?' _I thought grinning, was gaping unbelievingly at the principle.

''However, I think I have to give you a harsh punishment, to set an example for the other students. You're both suspended, but only for today. We don't want to ruin our A-student's perfect set of grades, do we?'' He said with a tired smile, as he pulls out two sheets of paper and starts writing. We wait patiently as he finishes, and puts the papers in two seperate envelopes. On the first one he writes 'Swan', and on the other 'Cullen'.

''I expect you to show these to your parents. They need to sign them, before you deliver them to Ms. Cope tomorrow. Off you go'' The old man said, gesturing to the door as he picked up his tea.

Walking out the door with Ms. Cope muttering a string of curses, stalking through the corridor, towards her reception desk. All I did when the door closed and the hag had run off, was stare at Alice, who was smiling wide, staring right back.

''Why do I have a feeling this was your plan all along?'' I asked her accusingly, crossing my hands under my assets.

''I didn't see it before you decided to kiss me, but yes, from there on out this was my plan. Now we can have the entire day to ourself!'' She burst out, lifting me up and spinning me around in the air like I was a feather. As quick as she had lifted me up, she let me down again, before grabbing my hand and running too the car lot, with me litteraly hanging on for dear life.

''My turn to drive!'' She exclaimed as she snatched the keyes out of my pocket, and opened the door. After that she proceeded to lifting me into, and past the driver seat, into the passanger seat, before jumping in herself and starting the car.

I stare at her with shock as she roars the engine into gear, and rushes out of the parking lot.

''I've got a little place I want to show you. The perfect spot to have our first official date!'' Alice announced with great enthusiasm, pushing the car to it's limits, groaning as it didn't go any faster.

The sound of a date with just me and Alice, without interruption, didn't sound too bad to my ears. Maybe I could get to know her a bit better.

**So that's the 14'th chapter of my story done. If you haven't noticed, this was way longer than the normal chapters because I didn't feel the story was actually getting anywhere fast enough. And I'm going to ask you, the readers what you would prefer?**

**Longer chapters, which may take longer to do, not sure as I've gotten some motivation to get another chapter out that is unfortunately way down the line. It will include gore and some more OP things. I seriously can't wait to hear how you like that one. =)**

**Continue short chapters, but containing some timeskips. Will be faster update time though.**

**Give your answer in a review or in a PM, as I do not know how to put up a poll :P**


	15. author note, a good one for most I hope

Hello boys and girls, it has been a long time.

There is no excuse for me neglecting my duties to the story, and you guys that wish some closure for it. It is now over 1 year since I even had a word document with the story in it.

Truth is I have been through a troublesome time, in which I have grown mentally more than anything else. My love for reading never went away though, even though I never logged in and left a review. That has also helped me find alot of errors in the story, and let me see how shortsighted I have been in it, and therefor I have decided to take it down.

Not to worry, I will not remove it immediatly, I have just decided I shall take it all back to basic, look through my inital ideas for it, and build upon what I have thus far. I will try my best to give it alot more depth and not let it stay as ''shallow'' as it has been.

I will complete the entire story, giving it a new content and explaining what didn't come across right in what I have. And when it's done I will post it in a new story on fanfic.

When that is done, and I must stress that this will not be anytime soon, as it will grow alot, the extent of which I do not know yet as I'm writing this, but when it is done, and up, I will post a new note in this story so all who care for it will be able to read it to the extent I intended when I started.

And as a note to you who has reviewed, and more or less begged me for another chapter. LionessLibra, vampire messenger, DeJee, Zoie1234, Pie3, Eclipz, super girl12345 and elfspirit7 to name some. Thank you guys and girls!

I want to tell you that it moved me when I read it, a tear was shed. And I hope that I don't disappoint you all in where it ends up. It started out as a childish idea in the first place, which is going to change a bit, though I hope to keep it's essence. It has been a while since you wrote it, and I am sorry I haven't seen them (No longer getting emails from the site, anyone know why that is?)

As a final note, I would love to have someone to check over my spelling with before I release the finished story, as I will not update it after that and probably retire from writing. I want it to be correct without any little word wrong. It shall be as close to perfect as I can get it.

If you are interrested, send me a mail to .com (Because I don't know how I'll notice any other way.)

'Till then, good day.


	16. Email try 2

Bah, I noticed it didn't let my put in my email adress. So let's try to fix it. My email is as simple as my full name with a dot(.) in between, ending with hotmail DOOOOT com :D.

So, niclas DOT andresen AT hotmail DOT com. Let's see that algorythm remove my email adress now! Think I heard a ''challenge accepted'' in the back there, but I'll check if it's still refusing me. Laters


End file.
